


Love Endless (The Road to Recollection)

by Lady_Lina_Raspberry



Series: Love Endless [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Ancient Roman! Harry, As if i even have to put that, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Bullying, Dom Harry, Historically Inaccurate, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mystery, Piano, So it doesnt get mixed in with the hp fandom, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Styles, Vampire Zayn, gothic mansion, identity crisis, its decent, larry stylinson - Freeform, lol, oh boy, one crazy thing after the other, so by default, that last one lol, tortured pasts, which is a damn shame for the amount of research i put into this
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry
Summary: 1973 год. Луи — самый весёлый подросток своего мрачного города Форт-Райт, если не считать издевательства в школе и дома за «неправильные» сексуальные предпочтения парня. И он не думал, что такой особенный, пока не набрёл на заброшенный особняк в лесу. Каждое открытие влекло за собой ещё больше вопросов. Кто этот таинственный хозяин, почему не показывается? Возможно ли, что старинные рукописи разных веков написаны одним почерком? Зачем замок на холодильнике? И кто, чёрт возьми, такой Александр?Originally written by: wubwubnparmahamПеревод фанфика wubwubnparmaham





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Endless (The Road to Recollection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517403) by [wubwubnparmaham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubwubnparmaham/pseuds/wubwubnparmaham). 



> Originally written by: wubwubnparmaham
> 
> Первая из четырёх книг серии «Love Endless». 
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, сделайте приятное автору, не поленитесь поставить ей «Kudos» и оставить пару приятных слов. Она будет безмерно рада этому.
> 
> Tumblr автора  
> http://wubwubnparmaham.tumblr.com/
> 
> Разрешение на перевод всех четырёх книг получено. Любое копирование и публикации на ресурсах, отличных от Книги Фанфиков и Archive Of Our Own (АО3), запрещено. Спасибо за понимание❤️
> 
> Перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5951730

      — Педик! — услышал за спиной Луи, и это только мотивировало его бежать дальше по лесу, что есть силы передвигая ногами. Он даже не понял, как так получилось. Ещё минуту назад он спокойно ехал домой на велосипеде после того, как его незаслуженно оставили в школе после уроков в качестве наказания, а теперь его преследовали члены школьной футбольной команды, которые направлялись выпить пива, а после — погонять коров на ферме старика Марли.  
  
      Был ли Луи действительно геем? Да, конечно. Но он понятия не имел, как эти придурки раскрыли его. Он никогда не засматривался на парней, у него не было молодого человека, он не показывал публично свою симпатию к людям одного с ним пола, чтобы как-то выдать себя. У него даже не было журнальных вырезок Джона Траволты или Шона Кэссиди, которыми он мог бы обклеить весь свой шкафчик, и уж тем более он не носил неоновые брюки-клёш.  
  
      У него была очень интересная жизнь для «педика» в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьем году. Люди боролись за свои права, отстаивали равенство и справедливость, но всё же с небольшим успехом и локально, и чем больше они защищали себя, тем сильнее становилась агрессия в их адрес. Вместе с ослепительными лучами принятия реальности из тени выходила ненависть, которая затрагивала всех. Даже тех, кто боялся любить.  
  
      Одним ярким примером был Трой. Капитан футбольной команды, чьё поведение оставляло желать лучшего. Его оценки были отвратительными, он имел серьёзные проблемы с алкоголем и страдал комплексом неполноценности.  
  
      Было ясно как день, что Трой похож на Луи. Наверное, отлично работающий гей-радар шатена позволял отличать своих от всех остальных, поэтому он не сомневался, что капитан был с ним в одной лодке: он буквально ходил с плакатом «Я гей, но отец убьёт меня, если узнает».  
  
      Конечно, это не означало, что шрамы на спине Луи от ремня отца доказывали об обратном. Нет, геев ненавидели все, но, когда агрессия шла от своих же, было ещё ужасней.  
  
      Трой, сколько Луи себя помнил, всегда был проблемой. Их соперничество началось ещё в первые годы начальной школы, когда парень обозвал Луи девчонкой после того, как тот проиграл в кикбоксинг на детской площадке. Негатив продолжился и в средней школе, когда Трой вырос почти на два фута и начал выплёскивать всю свою ненависть на Луи, которого больше интересовали театр и музыка, нежели школьные спортивные игры.  
  
      Эти стычки по жизни неизбежно прогрессировали, что привело к лютой вражде в старших классах средней школы, и больше, чем друг друга, они ненавидели разве что своих отцов.  
  
      — Дерьмо! — прошипел Луи, когда увидел, что парни всё ближе подбегали к нему. — Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо!  
  
      — Эй, хуесос! — прорычал Трой Луи в спину, и его противный гул поддержали другие, повторяя, как попугаи, любое его действие или слово.  
  
      Хуже всего то, что это было неправдой. Томлинсон брал член в рот только во сне. Любимое оскорбление Троя разве что лишний раз напоминало ему, что он был девственником, больше ничего.  
  
      — У тебя это выходит лучше! — прокричал он через плечо, теряясь между деревьями, пытаясь убежать как можно дальше и предотвратить возможное насилие, которое наступит незамедлительно, если он проиграет в игре в догонялки на смерть.  
  
      — О нет, чёртов педик, это ты у нас без ума от членов. Подонок! Скажи, сладкий, сколько мужиков долбилось в твою маленькую задницу? А сколько раз ты отсасывал им? Думаю, мой член тебе придётся по вкусу, — Трой насмехался так громко, что голос дрожал, и Луи мечтал зашить его рот на швейной машинке.  
  
      — И не подумаю, Трой. Можешь прекращать спрашивать, — бросил Луи в ответ, и поражённые его высокомерием парни испустили дружный удивлённый вой.  
  
      — Ты сдохнешь, Томлинсон! — рявкнул Трой. — Я поймаю и лично отымею тебя, чёрт возьми!  
  
      — Прости, что ты сказал? Отыметь или одеть? Я тебя не расслышал из-за твоих верных гиен.  
  
      — Я вам всем голову откручу, — рявкнул Трой, смерив взглядом своих людей, которые боялись опозориться перед главарём. — Ты чего такой шустрый? — прохрипел он, продолжая задыхаться, в то время как Луи спокойно бежал вперёд, словно легкоатлет.  
  
      — Это всё мои суперспособности! — ответил парень, который в действительности достиг своего предела. Он уже сожалел о том, что вообще разговаривал, потому что капитан быстрее выходил из себя, и теперь у команды было в два раза больше поводов опустить его головой в школьный сортир. Они не имели неопровержимых доказательств того, что Луи был геем, но специально злить Троя было забавно. До поры до времени…  
  
      — Я порву тебе задницу! — маниакально угрожал тот, смотря вперёд на цель, изо всех сил заставляя себя бежать как можно быстрее.  
  
      — Что ты сделаешь со мной? — вновь шутливо спросил Луи, оглянувшись только для того, чтобы бросить парню одну из своих сладких ухмылок. — Прости, но ты не… А-а-ай! — начал он, но резко замолчал, уже кубарем катясь вниз по крутому оврагу.  
  
      «Блядский лес», — ругался Томлинсон, когда в рот попадала земля. Это место было известно тем, что посреди него находился смертельно опасный обрыв, вокруг которого стоял забор, защищая туристов от падения в пропасть, вот только стоило поблагодарить обнаглевших игроков футбольной команды, которые сломали его. Вандализм процветал.  
  
      Трой и его банда начали ворчать из-за случившегося с Луи, но на самом деле в канаве было безопаснее, чем с ними, поэтому парень наслаждался моментом, кувырком летя вниз. Их гул слышался сильнее, когда они осторожно подошли к краю и посмотрели в овраг, но ничего не увидели из-за сумерек: небо начало темнеть не больше десяти минут назад.  
  
      — Ты там, педик? — позвал Трой, внимательно прислушиваясь.  
  
      Но Луи, упав на кучу листьев, молчал, пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение и молясь о том, чтобы Трой сдался и ушёл.  
  
      — Вдруг он умер? — спросил один из банды, и Луи едва заглушал порывы смеха, тихо прыская в рукав.  
  
      — Мёртв, Блейк, — раздражённо поправил его Трой. — Он уже мёртв.  
  
      Они ещё о чем-то говорили, но намного тише, и Луи уже не мог их расслышать, поэтому продолжал притворяться недвижимой статуей.  
  
      — Считай, тебе повезло, Томлинсон! — внезапно закричал Трой, и неожиданный всплеск облегчения у Луи сменился ответной ненавистью. — Завтра в школе ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет! — предупредил парень, заставив свою банду злорадно улюлюкать, потому что «педик того не стоил».  
  
      «Слишком поздно», — апатично подумал Луи в ответ на пустые угрозы Троя. Ну, это было не совсем так, ведь что-то обязательно случится, но он терпел и не такое. Вялые, отступающие шаги банды по шуршащим листьям были музыкой для ушей Луи, но он не смел двигаться, пока не прошло ещё какое-то время.  
  
      — Ох, офигенно! — вздохнул он, вздрогнув и осмотрев повреждения. Его спина была не в порядке, шея видала лучшие дни, но вот нога действительно требовала особого внимания. Он, должно быть, ободрал её о какую-то обломившуюся ветку или ещё обо что-то во время падения, и теперь началось кровотечение. Но рана на бедре не казалась такой уж и ужасной, хотя из всех недугов была страшнее, поэтому Луи спокойно поднялся на ноги, чтобы поскорее добраться домой, уйдя из этого странного места.  
  
      Лодыжка. С ней тоже были проблемы.  
  
      — Проклятие! — пробормотал он, переместив вес на одну ногу и вздрогнув от острой колющей боли. Маловероятно, что ему удастся отсюда выбраться даже со здоровыми конечностями, потому что теперь сделать это было практически невозможно.  
  
      Томлинсон спускался дальше по утёсу смерти, бродя по путанному лесу, пока кое-что не придумал. План дерьмовый, но в этом был весь он.  
  
      — Смешно, — сказал парень себе, пытаясь бесполезно следовать за звёздами, чтобы найти верный путь, но он понятия не имел, на что стоило смотреть. — В кино это хотя бы работает, — пробормотал он, резко застонав и возобновив свои жалкие и бесцельные прыжки.  
  
      Луи напевал саундтреки своих любимых телешоу и программ, чтобы хоть чем-то занять свой ум, и он не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда наткнулся на несколько надгробий.  
  
      — Эй, нет, нет, нет, давай, — захныкал он, чувствуя необъяснимый страх перед призраками, который зародился ещё в детстве. Но кто знал, насколько тот был нерациональным? В кино все эти штуки были реальными, а потом человек внезапно оказывался одержимым девочкой, которая сгорела при пожаре в тысяча восемьсот сорок девятом году.  
  
      — Дай мне силы, — обратился шатен к небу и с презрением указал на надгробия. — Знаешь, этого недостаточно. Мне даже интересно, можешь ли ты сделать эту ночь ещё хуже? Потому что это  _недостаточно_  страшно, — процедил он, обнимая себя, и продолжил пробираться дальше по старому и заросшему кладбищу, решая не обращать внимания на шелест деревьев, который, он надеялся, был вызван всего лишь безвредными обитателями леса.  
  
      — Класс, потрясающе! — Луи тут же замолчал, уставившись на выросший перед ним настоящий кошмар на вершине холма. Он, естественно, имел в виду особняк с привидениями, который порождал легенды в их маленьком городишке в штате Айдахо. Мрачный и готический по своему дизайну, и малыши за километры обходили это место стороной, с ужасом слушая леденящие кровь истории о злобном доме, из которого ещё никто никогда не возвращался.  
  
      Луи же видел его первый раз в своей жизни. Здание находилось настолько глубоко в лесу, что вам его пришлось бы намеренно искать, если только вы не Луи Томлинсон. Тогда чудовищные люди могут просто загнать вас в самую глушь, и вы случайно наткнётесь на него, когда больше идти будет некуда.  
  
      — Он ведь ненастоящий, правда? Дерьмо! — он простонал, ощутив на лице капли дождя, которые падали с небес.  
  
      — Чёрт возьми, — сказал он уже особняку, поскольку посчитал порывы ледяного ветра приглашением укрыться внутри. Никто не знал, был ли тот действительно заброшен, как и говорилось в легендах. Люди клялись, что иногда в окнах видели огни, но у них не было доказательств, а для Луи здание выглядело необитаемым.  
  
      Жестокий обман зрения. Сложно отрицать.  
  
      Не было никаких гарантий, что парень найдёт что-то внутри или ему окажут помощь, возможно, он вообще не выберется оттуда живым, но разве у него был выбор? По крайней мере, смерть здесь спасла бы его от того, что он мог бы захлебнуться в туалетной воде завтра в школе. У него всё равно не было шансов.  
  
      Дорога, ведущая к особняку, выглядевшему как гигантский голодный стервятник, резко шла наверх, в гору, но если Луи нужно было подняться по холму, чтобы спрятаться от проливного дождя, то так тому и быть. Чем ближе он подходил к зданию, тем чаще располагались надгробия, и это было одной из наиболее удручающих вещей, но Луи имел невероятную силу воли.  
  
      — Добей меня уже, добей меня уже, добей меня уже, — шептал он себе под нос, наконец добравшись до ворот и с облегчением упав на них.  
  
      Они были заперты смехотворно бесполезным замком, полностью ржавым и покорёженным, и Луи осторожно снял его, оглядываясь, ожидая нелогичных ловушек, которые могли быть активированы, когда он притронулся к вещи.  
  
      — Ну же, соберись, — заругался он, повесив замок рядом на металлический прут и толкнув скрипучие ворота так, чтобы можно было проскользнуть внутрь.  
  
      При ближайшем рассмотрении Луи начал медленно понимать, что теперь более заинтересован в этом месте, чем если бы здесь никто не жил. Всё указывало как раз на иное. Изгороди были подстрижены, трава росла аккуратно, и, если бы он не знал, что бывает лучше, сказал бы, что в восточной стороне особняка растёт цветочный сад.  
  
      Он стоял под дождём, словно мокрая кошка, нащупывая в карманах монету, которая должна была определить его дальнейший курс действий. Теперь, когда место выглядело жилым, прятаться в нём было рискованной идеей, но, с другой стороны, его нога всё ещё кровоточила. Луи подбросил ржавый цент в темноте, внимательно наблюдая, чтобы вовремя словить его, и затаил дыхание, поймав монету между ладоней, медленно убрал руку, узнавая свою дальнейшую судьбу.  
  
      Монета лежала решкой вверх, а он решил, что в таком случае войдёт в особняк.  
  
      — Ну, была не была, — выдохнул парень, спрятал монету и медленно двинулся ко входу с двумя непривлекательными металлическими летучими мышами по бокам двери. И это используют в качестве звонка?  
  
      «Только не мыши», — решил он, вместо этого дёрнув ручку. К своему удивлению и лёгкому ужасу, он открыл дверь и безрассудно вошёл внутрь прежде, чем понял, что вообще сделал.  
  
      Дверь со скрипом захлопнулась сама по себе, но Луи не закричал. Он решил, что сделает это перед самой своей смертью. Внутри было темно, поэтому он стал искать вокруг хоть какой-нибудь выключатель, но понуро опустил голову, когда понял, что в здании вообще не было электричества.  
  
      Парень внутренне заскулил, как по иронии судьбы обнаружив в противоположной стене в нескольких метрах от себя переключатель, и храбро поднял его, хотя такой поступок мог разоблачить Луи, если за ним была слежка. Он мгновенно забыл о боли в лодыжке, от неожиданности подпрыгнув в воздухе, когда старые хрустальные люстры, сплошь увешанные паутиной, залили главный зал мерцающим золотым светом, но дёрнулся он не от страха. А от изумления от первого взгляда на внутреннее убранство особняка.  
  
      Слово «великолепный» совсем не подходило для описания, даже если Томлинсон попытался бы объяснить всё то, что видел. Стены комнаты были украшены самыми захватывающими картинами, которые когда-либо видел Луи. Ренессанс, барокко, абстракционизм, реализм и множество других стилей вековых произведений искусств с гордостью висели на потрескавшихся стенах, и даже эта маленькая коллекция, безусловно, стоила намного больше, чем вся жизнь Луи.  
  
      Переведя свой восторженный взгляд на пол, он был сокрушён и чувствовал вину за то, что вообще имел право на это смотреть. Замысловатые ковры в арабском стиле лежали прямо у его ног и, казалось, жили своей особой жизнью, и Луи уже представлял себе, что он одет в яркие шёлковые ткани, словно исламский принц.  
  
      Он сопротивлялся искушению и едва ли не плакал, оглядываясь на вазы и случайные предметы коллекционирования различных культур, которые мог только представить. Чаши напоминали ему о Китае, тяжёлые тёмно-серые шторы могли быть привезены из Индии, столбы, должно быть, были греческими, другое же ему было трудно определить. В доме предметов старины и многовековых сокровищ было больше, чем в любом музее истории.  
  
      Но особняк таким и был. И Луи только что случайно выиграл золотой билет, чтобы посетить его.  
  
      Слепой блуждающий взгляд тут же замер, когда Томлинсон безошибочно заметил какое-то движение в соседней комнате, и паника охватила его. Он затаил дыхание, готовясь встретиться лицом к лицу с предполагаемой угрозой, но схватился за грудь, когда увидел своё лицо в отражении старинного зеркала.  
  
      Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем продолжить изучение помещения дальше, и, когда сердцебиение утихло и он больше не был на грани сердечного приступа, смело двинулся дальше. Войдя в гостиную, он сразу же заметил три мягких дивана, спокойно стоящих на полу, потому что они казались ему чуждыми. Они совсем не вписывались в викторианскую атмосферу, царившую в особняке, и, вероятно, были единственными вещами, к которым Луи мог прикоснуться и не получить за это невероятно огромный счёт в почтовом ящике.  
  
      Увеличивая список нестандартного декора, Луи отмечал накрытые тканью кресла, лампы и полированные столы, которые занимали каждый угол комнаты, напоминая своим зловещим видом детей в костюмах призраков на Хэллоуин, у которых просто не было прорезей для глаз. Скрытая мебель заставляла обитель казаться одновременно жилой и заброшенной, щедрой и бедной, поэтому Луи безнадёжно запутался. Здесь кто-нибудь жил или всё-таки нет? А ведь изначально этот вопрос казался простым.  
  
      Особняк всё ещё кому-то принадлежал, но что случилось с хозяевами потом? Они переехали в другую страну? Умерли? Или до сих пор тут жили?  
  
      «Господи Иисусе», — подумал Луи, прогоняя свои сумасшедшие и бесполезные мысли, когда прогуливался по коридору, который шёл сразу за диванами.  
  
      Он дотронулся до ещё одного выключателя, и на этот раз послушно загорелся ряд маленьких масляных фонарей вдоль стены. Они отбрасывали тени, демонстрируя некоторые особенно интересные и невиданные портреты. Луи в страхе смотрел на эту красоту, разглядывая мальчиков, которые были изображены на картине прямо перед ним.  
  
      Луи предположил, что они были близнецами, потому что оба имели каштановые кудрявые волосы, аккуратно лежавшие на плечах, и одинаковые черты лица. Даже если они таковыми не были, что маловероятно, то являлись друг другу кровными родственниками и, определённо, принадлежали благородной семье, в чей дом Луи так бесцеремонно вторгся. Он едва смог отвести взгляд от этого прекрасного зрелища, чтобы найти дату создания картины, и вздохнул от жалости к себе, когда нашёл царапины на рамке. Конечно же, она была написана в тысяча пятьсот восемьдесят восьмом году.  
  
      Луи не думал, что когда-нибудь в жизни видел настолько старинную вещь; прекрасные образы мальчиков-близнецов окутывали его, и он тонул в их нарисованных бездонных глазах.  
  
      Томлинсон хотел бы, чтобы у него было больше времени на изучение каждой картины в коридоре, но он зашёл сюда по более важной причине, и его нога не перестала волшебным образом болеть, поэтому он неохотно продолжил искать дорогу в ванную, надеясь найти комнату в конце коридора.  
  
      Он щёлкал каждый выключатель, который видел, и бесцельно бродил по лабиринтам коридоров, поворачивая на каждой развилке, свято веря, что он не мог здесь потеряться, хотя на самом деле уже это сделал. За последней дверью в тупике он увидел край чего-то, что смутно напоминало раковину, и он бы просто сдался и умер, если бы это не оказалась ванная.  
  
      Шатен прохромал и буквально ввалился в комнату, подавляя крики радости, потому что инстинкт его не подвёл. Он облокотился на раковину для поддержки и покрутил старый ржавый вентиль, ожидая, что желаемое содержимое выльется из крана, но не получил заветный подарок так быстро, как ему хотелось. Вместо сильного потока воды труба издала ужасный булькающий звук и плюхнула в раковину коричневой густой грязью.  
  
      Луи подумал, что старой трубе просто необходимо было сначала очистить всю ржавчину, поэтому он немного подождал, отправившись на поиски полотенца. Сегодня удача, очевидно, была на его стороне, потому что внизу на полу он увидел старую тряпку и, забрав её, стал нетерпеливо наблюдать, как слизь превращалась в чистую воду, в которой он так нуждался. Он расстегнул пуговицы джинсов и осторожно спустил их по ногам, оголяя рану, хотя удерживать одежду было неудобно. Брюки, если честно, были с довольно узким клёшем и стоили дорого, а теперь они были порваны, но всё в порядке.  
  
      Раковина ужасно заревела, возвращаясь к жизни, откашляла последнюю грязь, неосознанно защищая от неё Луи, чтобы тот теперь смог использовать воду для своих нужд. Он подсунул тряпку под шипящий поток и приложил к бедру, вздрогнув и заскулив сквозь зубы, когда засохшая рана начала отмокать.  
  
      «Должно быть, так чувствуют себя слизни, когда какие-то идиоты сыплют на них соль», — сочувственно подумал он, промыв тряпку и приложив её к ране ещё раз.  
  
      Напрягая мышцы, Луи смело тёр тканью вверх и вниз по коже, думая, что так в ране останется меньше инфекции. Всё закончилось тем, что тряпка насквозь пропиталась кровью, и он попытался найти ещё что-нибудь, но вовремя пришёл в себя. Он вспомнил, что хромал по коридору мимо укрытого тканью стула, поэтому подобрал собранные у лодыжек джинсы и пошёл за полотном.  
  
      По чистой случайности Луи повезло, что оно было немного потрёпано снизу, поэтому ему пришлось приложить крошечные усилия, чтобы оторвать себе нужный кусок ткани. Благоприятные шансы, которые раз за разом снисходили на него, ошеломляли. Но он старался не подвергать сомнениям все хорошие вещи, которые происходили в его жизни. Не столь важно, почему это произошло, главное, что это случилось.  
  
      Томлинсон обмотал полоску ткани вокруг ноги и умело зафиксировал её, вспоминая уроки по безопасности, когда они изучали, как правильно накладывать повязки при травмах. Он уже практически закончил натягивать джинсы на бёдра, как его сердце обрело крылья и попыталось вырваться из груди. Нельзя винить его в том, что оно хотело покинуть своего хозяина, потому что где-то в глубине особняка так сильно захлопнулась дверь, что даже содрогнулись стены ранее ‚пустого‘ дома.  
  
      Луи желал убраться отсюда в ту же секунду, но также не хотел, чтобы его поймали, поэтому он, чуть наклонившись вперёд, с дрожащими коленями стал красться вдоль стены на цыпочках, как будто это делало его невидимым. Было же очевидно, что тут кто-то живёт, учитывая наличие работающих светильников, и теперь Луи превратился в видимую и полностью освещённую цель.  
  
      Он повернул налево через лабиринт комнат, возвращаясь назад в главный зал, в тысячный раз проклиная свою больную ногу. Потребовалось больше времени, чтобы найти эту комнату, ведь с каждым скрипом половиц память временно стирала воспоминания о том, как двигаться в нужном направлении, пока не пройдёт больше тридцати секунд полного молчания.  
  
      Парень уже дошёл до диванов и остановился, небрежно разведывая опасную обстановку. Он не услышал ничего подозрительного, поэтому выглянул за угол, чтобы убедиться, что он один, но замер.  
  
      Тут ещё кто-то был.  
  
      — Кем бы ты ни был, я советую тебе выметаться отсюда! — взревел глубокий и полный ярости голос, который эхом раздавался в каждом коридоре и отскакивал от стен, что не услышать его было невозможно.  
  
      Луи готов был без возражений подчиниться команде и покинуть помещение, больше никогда сюда не возвращаясь, но его тело просто не двигалось, отказываясь выполнять указания разума. Томлинсон, как и в первый раз, когда вошёл в дом, стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках захватывающих художественных произведений и отвлёкшего его тогда зеркала. Но прямо перед ним стояла величественная лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, и её площадка была выстроена точно по перилам, которые занимали большую часть первого этажа.  
  
      Это означало, что, если Луи сейчас же отправится к выходу, как ему и было велено, то какое-то время его будет видно сверху, а он желал оставаться незамеченным, если такое вообще было возможно. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы этот неизвестный человек знал, как он выглядел и что вообще был здесь, но у него просто не было другого выбора. Так что он заковылял к выходу.  
  
      Луи каким-то образом удалось ни разу не обернуться, дойти до двери, бросив её открытой, побежать трусцой, едва передвигая ногами по двору, и начать своё длинное и запутанное путешествие обратно к велосипеду. Через пару часов он всё же добрался до дома, и ему пришлось лезть через окно, но, по крайней мере, теперь он не нарушал ничьи права. Он просто надеялся, что ему удастся немного выспаться до восхода солнца: день обещал быть длинным и устроить водные процедуры в школьном унитазе.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Гарри выскользнул из комнаты, в которой прятался, и бросился вперёд, чтобы посмотреть через перила и убедиться, что человек ушёл. Запах мальчишки всё ещё витал в воздухе, и Стайлс искренне не понимал, чем заслужил такое мучение. Он положил руки на перекладину, перепрыгнул через неё и беззвучно приземлился на пол первого этажа, пытаясь не задохнуться от усиленного аромата, подозрительно оглядываясь.  
  
      Заманчивый запах теперь ощущался гораздо интенсивнее, чем должен был, ведь человек здесь больше не находился, и Гарри закрыл глаза, втягивая ноздрями воздух, пытаясь найти источник дурмана. Подозрительные нотки тянули его через восточный зал, пока он с недоверием блуждал по коридорам и не зашёл в одну из своих ванных комнат.  
  
      Вампир бросился за дверь со скоростью, незаметной человеческому глазу, и поднял пропитанную кровью тряпку, словно рог изобилия, который вновь наполнял его застывшее сердце эмоциями. Он поднёс клочок к носу и глубоко вдохнул, закатив глаза и выпустив клыки.  
  
      — Иисусе, — прошипел Стайлс, отчаянно вбирая тряпку в рот и жадно высасывая из неё всю кровь, пока ткань полностью не высохла.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Хозяин Гарри, что случилось? — раздражённо спросил Мартин, когда приоткрыл дверь в ванную и оцепенел от увиденного. Его господин сидел на полу у раковины с кровавой тряпкой во рту, зрачки расширились и были глубокого красного цвета — редкий случай, потому что так бывало только тогда, когда вампир пробовал человеческую кровь и сходил с ума. Мартин был дворецким особняка Стайлсов более двухсот лет. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он видел множество странных вещей, но то, что происходило сейчас, возглавляло список.  
  
      Гарри, который решил, что это ему больше было не нужно, и сжал тряпку в ладони, задыхаясь таким необходимым ему воздухом.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас я чувствую себя более живым, чем шестьсот лет назад, — тяжело дышал он, положив руку себе на грудь и усмехнувшись, чувствуя необычный стук сердца под ней. Он закрыл глаза и в блаженстве вздохнул, наслаждаясь таким редким событием, когда в нём вновь бурлила жизнь.  
  
      — Донорская кровь с этим не сравнится? — удивился Мартин, искушённый тем, чтобы тоже попробовать, но Гарри зашипел на него и спрятал тряпку.  
  
      — Совсем не то, — почтительно простонал он, вновь зажав лоскут между зубами. — Чёртовы люди, — раздражённо прошептал, взглядом намекнув Мартину на холодильник, потому что теперь из-за настоящей крови он был голоден, как никогда.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил Мартин и последовал за ним к запасам.  
  
      — Понятия не имею, — в отчаянии пробормотал Гарри, как будто это было величайшим оскорблением за всю его жизнь. — Люди приходили сюда и раньше. Я вдыхал их запахи, ходил за ними следом и двигал вещи, но они всегда пугались тени и убегали. Но никто никогда за все двести лет, сколько стоит этот особняк, не оставлял здесь свою кровь, — заревел он, презрительно бросив тряпку на пол. Стайлс бросился в соседнюю столовую и выпустил весь свой гнев на дорогой стол, который столетиями никто не трогал, уничтожив мебель из красного дерева одним сильным ударом, нисколько не пожалев об этом. Он поплёлся обратно на кухню и прислонился к целой столешнице, скрестив руки на груди и ворча от людской наглости.  
  
      — Это, безусловно, очень бестактно с его стороны, — согласился Мартин, предлагая кувшин с кровью, которую немного нагрел до нужного состояния над плитой.  
  
      Гарри мгновенно всё выпил, и Мартина не пришлось просить второй раз приготовить ещё порцию.  
  
      — Разве я недостаточно безобиден? — задал он риторический вопрос. — Недостаточно невидим? Не прятался и не относился к жителям этого города с уважением? Разве я не позволил им жить, когда мог легко раздавить их, сломав их хрупкие хребты? — беспомощно спрашивал он вселенную.  
  
      — Вы — лучик сдержанности и сочувствия, мой господин, — нервно похваливал его Мартин, поставив второй кувшин на стол и похлопав Гарри по плечу.  
  
      Вампир раздражённо схватил сосуд и выпил жидкость до капли, смакуя послевкусие. Скоро к нему должен был прийти Зейн.  
  
      — Как вы думаете… — начал Мартин, наблюдая за поглощающим кровь вампиром.  
  
      — Не разговаривай со мной, — огрызнулся Гарри, ожидая, когда тот выйдет из кухни, чтобы он мог перестать наигранно злиться и спокойно в своё удовольствие обижаться. Он дёргал ключ, висящий на шее, и опустился на стул, положив голову на гладкую поверхность стола — идеальную и невредимую.  
  
      Гарри был во власти своего беспокойного и гиперактивного разума, но таинственный человек занимал все его мысли, несправедливо соблазняя тысячелетнего вампира одной памятью о своей свежей крови. Стайлс проклинал его, желая участи хуже, чем у него, мечтал, чтобы парня раздавило упавшее сверху пианино, чтобы он после своей смерти бродил неприкаянным призраком и никогда не обрёл покоя за то, что с ним сделал.  
  
      Незаметно для ничего не знающего мальчишка и себя Гарри подсел на его кровь. Он не был оптимистом, поэтому не думал, что когда-либо ещё встретится с этим человеком, но всё же был уверен, что никогда не забудет его вкуса. До тех пор, пока эта жалкая планета существовала, сладкий аромат будет преследовать Гарри, и он сомневался, что когда-нибудь найдёт что-то настолько же дурманящее.  
  
      — Будь ты проклят, — прорычал он, и его сердце стало замедлять свою работу после пяти минут жизни — он достиг своего максимума. Мужчина беспомощно цеплялся за жизнь, которую ему временно подарила кровь, но, когда она переварилась, он вернулся к тому состоянию, в котором пробыл большую часть своего времени. — Будь проклят каждый твой день! К счастью для тебя, твоя жизнь закончится раньше, чем ты поймёшь это.  
  
      — Хозяин, я знаю, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, но я кое-что нашёл на полу в ванной, — застенчиво объявил Мартин, аккуратно положив на стол ржавую монету и чуть продвинув её вперёд, чтобы Гарри мог спокойно до неё дотянуться.  
  
      Тот прищурился и увидел, что это был цент, и он ему не принадлежал, так что единственным логическим выводом было то, что его оставил человек. Гарри осторожно прикоснулся к вещи кончиком острого ногтя указательного пальца и протащил её по полированному столу, пока не остановил почти у края.  
  
      Затем он поднял монету и понюхал: он чувствовал около семидесяти разных человеческих ароматов, оставшихся на ней, и отчаянно сощурил нос.  
  
      — Ох! — Гарри неожиданно открыл рот и отбросил цент от себя, наблюдая, как тот со стуком протанцевал по кругу на гладкой поверхности стола, прежде чем упал и замер.  
  
      — Могу я забрать это, хозяин? — спросил Мартин, протягивая руку в перчатке, чтобы взять вещь.  
  
      Гарри задумался и покачал головой, схватив монету и сжав её в кулак.  
  
      — Нет. Я оставлю себе, спасибо, — сказал он, направляясь в спальню, надеясь остаться одному.  
  
      — Мне ещё что-то приготовить?..  
  
      — Я ценю тебя, Мартин. И всё, что ты делаешь. Но, пожалуйста, замолчи, — прервал его Гарри, проходя мимо симпатичного дворецкого и направляясь на четвёртый этаж. Он отодвинул ковёр, который прикрывал тайный проход с винтовой лестницей — она позволяла добраться до его комнаты за несколько шагов — и взял со стены один из фонарей, освещая себе дальнейший путь.  
  
      Стайлс спрыгнул с последних трёх ступеней и, избавившись от верхней одежды, направился к кровати. Её размеры были поистине королевскими, но он не чувствовал этого. Он положил цент на маленький прикроватный столик и посмотрел на окровавленную тряпку.  
  
      — Зачем я вообще это делаю? — удивился Гарри.  
  
      Он поджал губы и повязал лоскут вокруг запястья, используя зубы, чтобы затянуть узел. Он разочарованно выдохнул, грустно смотря на самодельную манжету, и упал на постель.  
  
      «Что теперь будет?» — подумал Стайлс о человеческом мальчишке, больше всего мечтая о том, чтобы тот оказался глупцом и вернулся к нему, но шансы были ничтожно малы. Гарри напугал его, как и других, а люди цеплялись за свои жизни. — «Я уже скучаю по тебе», — проскулил он, вдохнув удивительно сладостный запах крови с платка, и закрыл глаза, притворившись, что мог спать.


	2. Личные страницы

     — Парень!  
  
      — Да? — проснувшись, фыркнул Луи и, заметив, что всё ещё был во вчерашней грязной одежде, вспомнил об ужасном возвращении домой. Из устрашающего особняка. И он был там. Правда был.  
  
      — Луи!  
  
      « _Дерьмо_ », — мысленно ругался он, укутавшись в одеяло и робко ступая по ковру, чтобы открыть дверь. На пороге стоял как всегда рассерженный и пьяный отец, Трой, а это означало только одно — начало очередного четверга. Луи вам разве не упоминал о довольно печальном совпадении? Его отца зовут Трой, а все люди с таким именем — мудаки.  
  
      — Да, пап? — осторожно спросил он, увидев неотстиравшиеся пятна пива на майке и полупустую бутылку вина в сильной правой руке.  
  
      — Убери это удивлённое выражение с лица, парень. Сегодня среда. И ты знаешь, что это означает, — начал он, добавив громкую зловонную отрыжку в конце фразы.  
  
      — Сегодня четверг, пап, — осмелился поправить его Луи, мгновенно пожалев об этом. — День уборки? — догадался он и, вытянув шею, посмотрел назад. — Но сейчас только пять утра. Мы разбудим маму, — осторожно рассуждал он, съёживаясь под пугающим родительским взглядом.  
  
      — Разве твоя мать кормит всю семью? Она глава семьи или я? И какого чёрта ты в уличной одежде? Вернулся домой посреди ночи? — взревел он и, схватив Луи за воротник, вытащил на свет в прихожую.  
  
      — Нет, клянусь, это не так, — правдиво прошептал он, как будто это не он вернулся домой всего два часа назад. И да, лучший способ лгать — это с невинным лицом говорить неправду.  
  
      — Ты врёшь мне! — прорычал Трой и, схватив Луи за запястье, вывернул его так, словно пытался отжать из апельсинов сок.  
  
      — Нет, пап, клянусь, — вскрикнул Луи и затаил дыхание, не прерывая десятисекундного зрительного контакта, и тогда мужчина сдался.  
  
      — За уборку, — рявкнул он и замахнулся, но так и не ударил.  
  
      — Да, сэр, — сказал Луи, прекрасно зная, что отказаться было бы глупой идеей. Следующие полчаса он хромал по махровому ковру с пылесосом, словно тот засасывал внутрь себя эту грязь, а не разводил вокруг чёрные клубки пыли, но всё равно продолжал уборку.  
  
      После Луи вернул бесполезный прибор обратно в шкаф и направился в свою комнату. Было уже полшестого утра, и он надеялся хоть немного поспать, вот  _только_  Трой…  
  
      — Куда пошёл? А посуду помыл? — грубо спросил отец, который, словно злобный тролль, появился из-за угла.  
  
      — Сейчас, — спокойно вздохнул Луи и поплёлся по пушистому ковру сразу на кухню. Отец непреклонно считал, что если Луи был геем, то должен выполнять всю женскую работу в семье. Он полагал, что раз сын не был полноценным мужчиной, то просто не имел права заниматься «мужскими вещами». Это смешно, но в такие моменты мама отдыхала. И Луи терпел всё это только ради неё.  
  
      Сколько Луи себя помнил, Трой никогда не поднимал на неё руку, но считал её своей рабой, поэтому женщина часто болела. Маме было бы проще подать на развод и переехать в другое место, но всё было намного сложнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Она не работала, потому что устроиться куда-нибудь было сложно, так что им с Луи было бы неимоверно тяжело жить самостоятельно, чем Трой и пользовался, позволяя себе выпивать и играть роль домашнего тирана.  
  
      Луи как можно быстрее покончил со всеми делами и облегчённо вздохнул, но лучше себя не почувствовал. Он вытер руки и быстро забежал в свою комнату, после побрёл со сменной одеждой под мышкой и аптечкой в ванную, где принял душ и измерил температуру. Теперь, когда он мог думать только о себе, Томлинсон вспомнил о невидимом хозяине особняка, который велел ему уходить. Да, он без разрешения вошёл внутрь, но что могло так рассердить владельца, из-за чего тот прогнал его, раненного, на улицу, даже не объяснив причины?  
  
      Парень попытался представить, что бы сам сделал на месте хозяина, и решил, что для начала поинтересовался бы состоянием здоровья нарушителя, прежде чем выставлять его ночью на улицу. Но мужчина даже не видел его, так что никак не мог знать о травме, но это всё равно никоим образом не оправдывало его грубость.  
  
      Однако, несмотря на всё это, Томлинсон хотел вернуться. Это место было необычным и волшебным, и о нём просто невозможно было забыть. Кто жил в особняке, сколько лет было хозяину, и почему он скрывался? Эти и многие другие вопросы волновали его пытливый ум, и парень не знал, приблизится ли он когда-нибудь к истине или нет.  
  
      Что, если хозяин безобразен, как  _Горбун из Нотр-Дама_  Виктора Гюго, а потому решил скрываться и отталкивать всех, лишь бы не показывать своего уродства? А может, у этого человека настолько слабый иммунитет, что даже простой насморк может привести к летальному исходу? Или, что ещё хуже, он страдает от неизлечимой, медленно  _убивающей_  его болезни, которая заразна, и теперь Луи умрёт через три дня, просто потому что дышал воздухом в особняке?  
  
      Но! несмотря на все свои домыслы! он принял самое глупое решение в своей жизни: он собирался вернуться туда сразу после школы, пока солнце будет ещё высоко над горизонтом. Возможно, на этот раз ему удастся поговорить с сердитым хозяином и узнать всё, что ему нужно.  
  
      Особняк ещё до рождения Луи наводил ужас на жителей города Фортрайт, так что парень считал объяснения всех загадок неверными, окутанными необоснованными и преувеличенными сплетнями.  
  
      Луи готов был раскрыть эту  _тайну_ , стать тем самым детективом, которым все боялись быть, и никто кроме него не мог этого сделать. Но как? Что, если есть другой, более находчивый и смелый человек, чем он? Но нет, если Томлинсон сделает всё правильно и осмелится рассказать правду, то тем самым прольёт свет истины на пресловутую тьму поместья.  
  
      Решено.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Луи оставил свой велосипед в парковочной зоне у входа в школу, как услышал их. Вчерашние хулиганы, словно коварные маленькие злодеи, ухмылялись ему. Единственный, кто не одаривал его отвратительной улыбкой, был Трой. Вместо этого он надел маску чистой ненависти и взглядом маниакально дёргавшихся глаз пытался испепелить Луи. Ничего хорошего эта встреча не сулила.  
  
      Среди учеников и учителей Луи был в безопасности, но не был уверен в том, что банда Троя не настигнет его в тот момент, когда он останется один. К сожалению, даже Найл, мальчишка из Денвера, который присоединился к ним на втором году обучения в старшей школе и буквально за неделю стал его лучшим другом, не мог остановить непредсказуемые стычки в школьные часы. Для этого Хоран должен был постоянно находиться рядом с ним, словно приклеенный, а это было невозможно из-за различных уроков и всевозможных классных помещений, в которых они занимались.  
  
      И даже если бы блондин ходил за ним, как телохранитель, хулиганы избили бы и его, даже если никто точно не знал о настоящей сексуальной ориентации парня. Найл намного лучше скрывал свои предпочтения за длинным и разнообразным списком девушек. Хоран был капитаном команды по теннису и одевался так же скромно, как и все игроки, поэтому никто ни о чём не догадывался.  
  
      Луи же никогда не прятался, как бы отчаянно ни старался, и однажды Найл сочувственно подошёл к нему в школьном туалете, где Томлинсона избили и окунули в унитаз, и прошептал ему:  
  
      — Ты можешь мне доверять. Мы должны держаться вместе.  
  
      Благодаря этому происшествию Луи и Найл стали действительно хорошими друзьями и не нуждались в более тесном знакомстве, потому что их предпочтения делали всё за них, но если вы вдруг подумали, что они сразу же влюбились друг в друга, то глубоко ошибаетесь. Да, они сблизились только потому, что оба были геями, но их вкусы в парнях так разительно отличались, что о романтических отношениях не могло идти и речи.  
  
      — Эй, педик! Надеюсь, ты захватил с собой полотенце, — подтрунивал над ним Трой, прервав поток мыслей Луи, выставив вперёд палец и наглядно показав, что «это просто так не закончится». Томлинсон вздохнул, наблюдая, как банда скрылась из виду, слепо бросил ключ велосипедного замка в рюкзак и всерьёз испугался за свою жизнь. Он ничего с собой не взял.  _Чёрт!_  
  
      — Выглядишь хуже, чем обычно, — раздался позади него знакомый голос, который, как волна цунами в океане, накрыл с головой.  
  
      — Найл! — воскликнул Луи, раскинув руки и заключив блондина в крепкие объятия. Хоран, прохрипев от недостатка воздуха и смущённо усмехнувшись, нерешительно прервал поток нежности.  
  
      — Что случилось? — спросил блондин у Луи, лёгким движением руки убрав волосы со лба лучшего друга и проверив состояние его здоровья.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, как тебе описать всё то, что произошло со мной сегодня ночью, — простонал Томлинсон и, закинув на плечо рюкзак, отправился на занятия.  
  
      — А ты попробуй, — с интересом предложил Найл. Он шёл рядом и смотрел на каждого человека, который встречался ему на пути и по какой-либо причине казался особенным, не таким, как все. Это был его ежедневный ритуал.  
  
      — Хорошо… — начал Луи, но вдруг замолчал, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Во всяком случае пока. Он не знал, почему хотел сохранить особняк в тайне, не просвещая ещё кого-нибудь в эту историю. Пока это только его секрет.  
  
      — Это как-то связано с Троем? Давай, рассказывай, — давил на него Найл, используя свой любимый ненасытный способ.  
  
      — Трой? Точно, — благодарно воскликнул Луи, потому что теперь ему было, что рассказать. Он просто опустит вторую половину истории и всё. — Я ехал домой после наказания. И вся его банда появилась из ниоткуда. Мне пришлось бросить велосипед и скрыться в лесу, но они и там меня догнали, а потом я сорвался с обрыва смерти и…  
  
      — Луи! Поэтому ты хромаешь? Иисус, это может быть опасно, вдруг ты что-то сломал? — задыхался Найл, осматривая друга с ног до головы, желая убедиться, что тот не находился на  _грани_  между жизнью и смертью.  
  
      Томлинсон рассмеялся и легко толкнул Хорана в плечо, а после, подходя к главному входу школы, подпрыгнул на больных ногах, одновременно подтягивая ремни рюкзака.  
  
      — Слушай, обещаю, я расскажу тебе всё за обедом, хорошо? Я и так уже опаздываю и, если честно, не очень хочу ходить по коридорам один.  
  
      — Я как раз взял тебе полотенце. Как знал, что ты забудешь, — сказал Найл и, вытащив из рюкзака белую мохеровую ткань, показал Луи. — Похоже, сегодня будет жёстко.  
  
      Парень не хотел поддаваться панике, но друг своей доброжелательностью пугал его ещё больше.  
  
      — Спасибо, котик, — всё же поблагодарил его Луи, и они разошлись каждый в свой кабинет, бросив на прощание через плечо короткий взгляд.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Эй, слышал, что произошло в тем парнем? — донёсся до Томлинсона усиливающийся с каждой секундой шёпот с одного из столиков позади него.  
  
      — Да, приятель. Говорят, Трой, Данте и остальные его терпеть не могут. Рози сказала, что у них в команде все  _отбитые_. Неудивительно, что он так сильно хромает.  
  
      — Да, я слышал, что они его сильно избили… Интересно, это правда, что он пед…  
  
      — Вообще-то, — Луи перебил его раньше, чем парень смог закончить своё предложение, и, откинувшись на стуле назад, громко и решительно обратился к компании позади себя, — я упал со скалы смерти. Так что прекращайте восхвалять Троя, потому что он этого не заслуживает.  
  
      — Да, да,  _конечно_ , — закатил глаза его одноклассник. — Знаешь, Луи, он  _не просто так_  утёсом смерти назван. Ты бы сломал свою гребаную шею!  
  
      — А ты сам там был? — с вызовом бросился на него Томлинсон, чувствуя стремительно нарастающую ярость. Все предпочитали больше фальшивые слухи, чем настоящую правду.  
  
      — Нет, не был. Именно поэтому я с трудом верю тебе, — возразил парень и вернулся к своему занятию, полностью игнорируя Луи, тем самым давая ему понять, что возражения не принимаются.  
  
      Глупость и незрелость одноклассника парня только рассмешила, и он, отвернувшись, продолжил писать в тетради, в очередной раз терпя все издевательства. Ничего, солнце не успеет опуститься за горизонт, как он вновь вернётся в особняк и всё узнает. Занятия вот-вот закончатся, так что он терпеливо отсчитывал минуты, которые отделяли его от величайшего открытия.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Луи намеренно медлил, стараясь находиться в центре многолюдной толпы, пока не добрался до столовой, куда быстрее скорости света добрался до их с Найлом личного столика, за которым уже сидел блондин и с полным энтузиазмом читал новый том «Призрачного Гонщика».  
  
      — Есть хорошие новости? — спросил Луи, осматривая столовую в поисках футбольной команды, и съёжился, когда увидел, как игроки прожигали его взглядом с противоположного конца столовой.  
  
      — Да, вчера вот купил. Двадцать центов!  _Грабёж!_  — поспешно ответил Найл, на последнем слове помахав перед лицом друга новым выпуском комикса.  
  
      — Ну, зато твои родители могут себе это позволить. У моего отца даже на еду денег нет, да и он бы в жизни не разрешил, — пожал плечами Луи и взял поднос, чтобы забрать на раздаче тарелку с густой непонятной слизью, которую в школе называли правильным и сбалансированным питанием. — Я скоро вернусь.  
  
      — Угу, — рассеянно ответил Найл, быстро, как молния, перелистывая страницы, и с открытым ртом стал рассматривать сцену битвы.  
  
      Луи на цыпочках обошёл толпы учеников, извинившись больше пятидесяти раз, и точно так же маневрировал обратно к своему столику, но на этот раз с вонючей тарелкой на подносе, который держал высоко над головой.  
  
      — Найл, мне кажется, они сегодня убьют меня, — осторожно сказал он и, боковым зрением глядя на Троя и его симпатичную правую руку, Данте, с неприкрытым ужасом, поставил пластиковую пластину на стол.  
  
      — Нет, они просто хулиганы. Вряд ли кто-то из них осмелится  _прикончить_  тебя, — рассуждал Найл, наконец опустив свой комикс, потому что почувствовал, что друг не на шутку испугался.  
  
      — Да ты даже не видел их! Откуда тебе знать? — чуть ли не пропищал Луи и, опустив голову, стал торопливо есть свой «чили».  
  
      — Убийство испортило бы им репутацию, а на носу игровой сезон. Не переживай, они не сделают с тобой ничего серьёзного, — сказал Найл и протянул ему свой ланч. — Вот, возьми лучше это. Тебе нужно что-то действительно полезное.  
  
      — Спасибо, Ни, — вздохнул Луи, убрал мятую крафтовую бумагу, в которую был завёрнут сэндвич, и стал обкусывать его со всех сторон, как кролик. Он всегда знал, что друг принесёт ему что-то из домашней еды, потому что готовить у себя он не мог, так что он был бесконечно благодарен блондину и всегда будет любить его за такую бескорыстную щедрость. — То есть ты уверен, что сегодня меня не убьют? — ещё раз спросил он, желая убедиться, что все его подозрения необоснованны и выдуманы.  
  
      — Хватит преувеличивать, Лу. В любом случае я принёс тебе полотенце, — ответил Найл и пожал плечами. Если бы он только мог раз и навсегда прекратить все издевательства над Томлинсоном, то обязательно бы это сделал, но ни он, ни тем более учителя не могли с этим справиться.  
  
      — Почему ты такой милый? — хихикнул Луи, положив в рот последний кусочек сэндвича, и опустил голову на стол, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
      — Потому что это я, — мгновенно ответил Найл, прекрасно зная, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда он окажется на том же месте, что и друг.  
  
      — Знаешь, по крайней мере, мы в выпускном классе. Осталось потерпеть всего год, — радостно произнёс Луи.  
  
      — На самом деле это не конец. Потом из-за своих принципов и взглядов на жизнь ты можешь потерять работу, — осторожно сказал Найл, потому что не хотел расстраивать Луи, но в его положении суровый реализм был ценнее и важнее, чем наивный оптимизм.  
  
      Шатен взглядом метал в друга кинжалы, потому что тот был слишком жесток по отношению к нему, но в то же время Хоран был прав, так что Томлинсон лишь устало взъерошил себе волосы.  
  
      — Спасибо, Найл, — беспомощно пробормотал он.  
  
      — Эй, я же с тобой, — напомнил Найл о своей поддержке и раздражённо вздохнул, когда прозвенел звонок: перерыв на обед подошёл к концу. — Они сократили перемену? Клянусь, они уменьшили её на несколько минут! — разочарованно сказал он.  
  
      — Но всё равно ничто не заставит мой день проходить быстрее, — вздохнул Луи и встал со скамейки, напоминая себе по пути повернуть к шкафчикам.  
  
      — Будь осторожен, ладно? — немного строго пожелал ему Найл, потому что беспокоился о состоянии друга, который был живой красной тряпкой для быка. — Если что, полотенце в моём шкафчике.  
  
      — Спасибо! — без лишних эмоций сказал Луи и оставил свою единственную надежду на защиту в столовой, морально готовясь столкнуться с неизвестным, но, скорее всего, мрачным будущим.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Луи как раз доставал учебники для следующего урока, как сильная и мясистая рука, пугавшая его до глубины души, врезалась в шкафчик в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы, а другая развернула лицом к подошедшему.  
  
      — Привет, пидор, — сплюнул Трой и с ликованием улыбнулся, словно ему удалось испортить чью-то вечеринку по случаю дня рождения.  
  
      Луи даже не пытался привлечь внимания кого-нибудь из учеников в коридоре или позвать на помощь. Он видел, как ученики отводили взгляды и никак не пытались ему помочь, учителя тоже: богатые родители Троя финансировали школу. Форма и экипировка спортивных команд, дорогие предметы роскоши, такие как мебель в классные кабинеты или звуковое оборудование — всё это было куплено на их деньги. Кроме того, благодаря им были открыты компьютерные классы и созданы музыкальные группы, которые выигрывали во многих конкурсах и набирали больше всего голосов на дискотеках. Его мать и отец предоставили всё, что требовалось школе, и из-за этого их сын был неприкосновенен.  
  
      — Привет, Сатана, — спокойно поприветствовал его Луи, однако внутри его сердце неистово стучало по грудной клетке.  
  
      — Сатана? — рассмеялся Трой, и его ближние соратники, Данте и Джесси, последовали его примеру. — Забавно, потому что ты попал ко мне в ад из-за своего презренного образа жизни.  
  
      — Успокойся, Трой. Думаешь, ты спасёшься, обманывая самого себя? А как же «возлюби ближнего своего»? Или ты проспал эту часть в церкви? — бросил ему Луи и, повернувшись к нему спиной, продолжил забирать вещи из шкафчика, вот только у Троя были на этот счёт другие планы.  
  
      — Ты сам напросился! — прорычал он, схватив Томлинсона за шею, и потащил его прямо к туалету, который, как некстати, находился прямо  _напротив_  школьных шкафчиков. Мир его ненавидел.  
  
      — Как неожиданно, — проворчал он, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться и прийти к душевному равновесию и осознанию того, что сейчас с ним случится. Но вся его моральная подготовка была разрушена резким ударом колена в живот. Парень не ожидал физического насилия, надеясь, что в туалете всё пройдет так, как раньше, и закашлял, в то время как Трой наслаждался своим явным превосходством.  
  
      — А вот  _теперь_  ты готов, — объявил он согнувшемуся пополам Томлинсону и резко толкнул его вперёд к кабинкам.  
  
      Луи, увидев, как Данте спустил штаны и начал мочиться в унитаз, вздрогнул от отвращения и попытался спасти себя, но один человек против трёх практически ничего не мог сделать.  
  
      — Нет, Трой, нет! Это же ужасно! Хватит, пожалуйста! — умолял он, не осознавая то, что своими действиями только подпитывал азарт хулиганов.  
  
      — Заткни свою пасть. Ты это заслужил, — ухмыльнулся ему в лицо Трой, заставив Луи сесть перед собой на колени. Он слишком часто представлял себе это зрелище, но только в совершенно иной ситуации, но оправдывал себя тем, что Томлинсон своим постоянным потоком греховных и нечестивых мыслей и неподобающим образом жизни отравлял его чистый христианский ум.  
  
      Данте закончил, натянул штаны, смело наклонился к своей работе и, отойдя в сторону, освободил кабинку.  
  
      Трой схватил Луи и развернул к туалету, и парень упёрся руками в сиденье, используя всю свою силу, лишь бы не дать двум уродам, которые толкали его в унитаз, совершить задуманное.  
  
      — Нет, — отчаянно заскулил он, пытаясь ударить по голени парней позади себя. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      — Что здесь происходит? — внезапно раздался в туалете громкий и авторитетный голос, и руки, силой удерживающие Луи, тут же отпустили его, а хулиганы за секунду отскочили от него на безопасное расстояние.  
  
       _«Слава Богу!»_  — мысленно прокричал Томлинсон, опустившись на пол и стукнувшись головой о стенку кабинки.  
  
      — Мистер Андерсон, — немного нервно начал Трой, учитывая то, что один из немногих учителей, который не боялся ни его семьи, ни самого парня, только что поймал его за нарушением дисциплины и издевательством над школьником. Просто удача.  
  
      — Идите в класс, — приказал мужчина, дождался, когда все три спортсмена, словно крысы, покинули туалет, и, подойдя к ученику, который едва ли не терял сознание на полу, попытался с ним заговорить. — Ты в порядке?  
  
      Луи, дрожа всем телом, встал и открыл рот, попытавшись ответить на относительно глупый вопрос, но вместо того, чтобы произнести хоть слово, нагнулся над унитазом, в который его едва не окунули головой, давясь рвотой и кашляя. Из-за резко подскочившего уровня адреналина в крови желудок выворачивало наизнанку до тех пор, пока парень не стал насильно давиться и сплёвывать горькую слюну.  
  
      — Да, — в конце концов ответил он, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, и робко поплёлся к раковине, чтобы вымыть лицо и прополоскать рот. Мистер Андерсон не верил в благополучие ученика, но до его скептицизма Луи не было никакого дела: это его не касалось. Однако следующая фраза учителя заставила его насторожиться.  
  
      — Я должен рассказать директору о том, что случилось.  
  
      — Не смейте! — огрызнулся Луи и, глядя шокированному учителю прямо в глаза, развернулся, прижав того к стене. — Спасибо, что спасли меня, правда, но, пожалуйста, не говорите никому.  _Умоляю._  Потом он поступит со мной в тысячу раз хуже, — просил он, надеясь, что мистер Андерсон не станет связываться с хулиганами, которые уже давно отравляли ему жизнь.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, мужчина, глубоко вздохнув, кивнул, потому что помнил, как в пятидесятых годах точно так же обижали его, и с тяжёлым сердцем согласился с Луи.  
  
      — Ладно. Только скажи мне, если это снова произойдёт. Если они часто окунают тебя головой в унитаз, тогда я постараюсь в такие моменты находиться рядом.  
  
      Не стоит говорить, что Луи был поражён опекой со стороны учителя, и он готов был буквально расплакаться от счастья здесь и сейчас, но у него не было на это времени.  
  
      — Я должен идти в класс. Похоже, меня опять оставят после уроков, как в прош…  
  
      — Подожди, — сказал мистер Андерсон и, достав блокнот и вырвав из него страницу, написал на нём информацию, которая хоть как-то оправдала бы прогул Луи.  
  
      — Вот, отдай это своему учителю. Пусть подойдёт ко мне, если тебе не поверит, — мягко сказал он и протянул парню записку, которую Луи принял с нескрываемой благодарностью.  
  
      — Большое вам спасибо, — с недоверием пробормотал он, но в то же самое время едва сдерживал слёзы, которые грозились пролиться бурным потоком от едва сдерживаемых эмоций.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, а теперь иди в класс, — сказал мистер Андерсон и, мягко улыбнувшись, махнул рукой и щёлкнул пальцами.  
  
      Луи прижал бумагу к груди и выбежал из туалета, поспешно забрал вещи из шкафчика и буквально ворвался в класс.  
  


~*~*~

  
      —  _Уверен_ , что не хочешь домой? — скептически спросил Найл, глядя на до безумия глупого Луи. Однако понимал, что его будет сложно в чём-либо переубедить.  
  
      — Нет, правда, я в порядке, — отказался парень, делая вид, что нога его совершенно не беспокоила. — Я останусь тут.  
  
      — Но Лу, ты ждал этого момента весь день! Ты должен увидеть новый том! — не унимался Найл, когда они подошли к велосипедной парковке.  
  
      — У меня нет на  _это_  денег. Не сегодня, так как завтра отец скажет мне убираться из дома, и у меня не останется другого выхода, кроме как сделать это, — опираясь на велосипед и выкатывая его с парковки, объяснял ему Луи и, поставив больную ногу на педаль, постарался сохранить равновесие, но всё равно упал.  
  
      — И как ты поедешь домой в таком состоянии?  
  
      — Я могу сделать это и одной ногой. Иди домой, Найл, — как можно дружелюбнее сказал ему парень. В любой другой день он бы с радостью принял его предложение, но на сегодня у него были другие планы.  
  
      — Ну, если ты так в этом уверен, — сомнительно сказал Найл, пожав плечами, и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не задушить друга. — Увидимся завтра, Лу.  _Будь осторожен._  
  
      — Ага, — Луи внимательно смотрел на Найла, и тот боролся с собой, не зная, продолжать настаивать или оставить его. Блондин сдался и отправился к своему грузовику, и Томлинсон, всё это время беспокойно задерживая дыхание, наконец-то выдохнул.  
  
      — Ох, Боже, — с облегчением вздохнул он и вытер вспотевшие от волнения ладони. Теперь он был свободен. Парень посмотрел на север и, хромая на одну ногу, неуклюже поехал в сторону густого леса, не желая больше ни секунды задерживаться. Вскоре он вновь вернётся в этот чудесный особняк, который хранил в себе тысячи тайн. И об этом Луи мечтал весь день.  
  
      Когда прошлой ночью за ним устроили погоню через всю чащу, Луи пытался запомнить свой точный маршрут до велосипеда, и теперь у него в голове хранилась целая карта, чтобы на этот раз добраться до места живым.  
  


~*~*~

  
      — Вот ты где, — победно пробормотал он, когда вдалеке появились острые, со шпилями, крыши особняка. Под колёсами велосипеда простиралась неровная и корявая грунтовая дорога, которая вела нашего путника прямо к скрипучим воротам, но мало кто доходил до самого особняка. А зря.  
  
      Резво крутя педалями, Луи, превозмогая резкую адскую боль в мышцах левой ноги, увеличил скорость, и если бы он этого не делал, то никогда бы не поднялся по этой проклятой горе. Боковым зрением парень заметил, что ворота были всё также широко открыты, но не остановился, а лишь задумался, почему хозяин  _не запер_  их после того инцидента, когда он вломился к нему без приглашения.  
  
      Как только Луи вошёл за ворота, внезапный сильный порыв ветра ударил ему в лицо и растрепал волосы, превратив их в неуправляемую катастрофу, но никакое несчастье не могло сдержать амбиции и заставить свернуть с намеченного пути. Он наконец поднялся на холм, оставив позади крутой склон, и так и не успел выбрать между двумя вариантами: спуститься с велосипеда прямо сейчас или упасть и умереть.  
  
      Добравшись до своей цели, он встал на ноги и, хромая, продолжил путь пешком, покатив велосипед за собой. Теперь он шёл по тропинке с б **о** льшей уверенностью, чем прошлой ночью, и смог получше разглядеть кустовые растения и цветы, залитые светом уходящего солнца. На этот раз он довольно успешно игнорировал надгробия, стараясь не смотреть на них, и любовался окружающей красотой.  
  
      Прекрасные яркие цветы всевозможных оттенков никак не сочетались с тёмным и мрачным особняком, но этот нетрадиционный контраст элементов делал обстановку ещё более совершенной. Если Луи когда-нибудь удастся поговорить со сварливым хозяином, то он непременно спросит про цветник.  
  
      Луи колебался, думая, что врываться внутрь без приглашения, как в прошлый раз, — не очень хорошая идея, так что решил, что сегодня повторять это преступление не будет, ведь теперь он знал, что здесь кто-то жил. Парень пришёл к выводу, что его внезапное вторжение, скорее всего, стало большой проблемой для хозяина, так что ему лучше постучаться, чтобы в итоге всё вышло вежливо и прилично, верно?  
  
      Луи запретил себе думать о возможных последствиях, поднял тяжёлое металлическое кольцо, которое прикреплённая к двери летучая мышь держала в своих лапках, и пару раз бросил его, и раздавшийся звук испугал даже его самого. Он эхом пронёсся по дому, так что парня, скорее всего, было слышно даже в самых отдалённых уголках особняка, и Томлинсон мгновенно пожалел и содеянном. Он нервно, с замершим где-то в горле сердцем ждал на пороге около пяти минут, а после вновь обрёл способность дышать.  _Что он тут делал?_  Парень уже в который раз за всё время задавал себе этот вопрос, попутно взвешивая все плюсы и минусы ситуации.  
  
      И они были следующими.  
  
      Первое: хозяин дома ждал, когда Луи откроет дверь и войдёт внутрь, где он наставил на него уже заранее заряженное ружьё.  
  
      Второе: он будет блуждать по особняку часами, как услышит, что позади него кто-то шуршит и роется в одной из тайных комнат. И тогда парень виновато развернётся и встретится с владельцем дома, стоящим в дверном проеме с мачете в руках. И Томлинсон уже никогда не сможет отсюда выйти.  
  
      Или третье: Луи откроет дверь и увидит хозяина, который его уже давно ждал, и тот радушно пригласил его внутрь своей прекрасной обители. Человек скажет, что у Луи потрясающие волосы, они станут друзьями до конца жизни и будут вместе воспитывать детей.  
  
      Три довольно логичных и вполне вероятных сценария, но какой именно окажется правдой? А стоит ли ему проверить свои догадки?  
  
      Монета. Луи хихикнул и вытащил из кармана цент, позволив ржаным деньгам во второй раз выбирать за него, потому что он просто не был в состоянии принимать какие-либо решения самостоятельно. Он разделил ответы, сжал её и подкинул в воздух, молясь, чтобы на этот раз была решка. Хотя что-то Луи подсказывало, что, независимо от результатов, он всё равно сделает так, как ему хочется.  
  
      Монета упала решкой вверх.  
  
       _«Вот дерьмо»_ , — подумал он, убрав деньги, и, дёрнув за ручку двери, проверил, не закрыта ли она. Но, к его глубочайшему удивлению, она тут же распахнулась, и парень в который раз не понял, что тут происходило. Если в прошлый раз хозяин был в ярости из-за того, что Луи ворвался в дом, тогда почему не закрыл ворота и не запер  _дверь?_  
  
      Томлинсон с громким стуком опустил сумку на пол, бросил её в центр комнаты, и она, покрутившись, остановилась, а после осмотрелся вокруг, разглядывая детали, которые в прошлый раз в темноте не заметил. Деревянные фигурки корон богатого бургундско-красного оттенка украшали дверные косяки и углы у потолков, когда как сами стены были окрашены в глубокий медово-коричневый цвет, и эти на первый взгляд не сочетающиеся цвета безукоризненно подходили друг к другу.  
  
      Но прежде, чем он начал исследовать дом…  
  
      —  _Здравствуйте!_  — позвал он, чуть наклонив голову вперёд, словно хотел лучше расслышать ответ. — Есть кто-нибудь дома? — спросил он, но ему так никто и не ответил. — Я хотел бы извиниться за то, что вчера вечером вошёл без приглашения, но шёл дождь, и мне некуда было идти. И я повредил ногу, так что, если бы не она, я бы вообще не пришёл, но… Эй? — позвал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
      И ничего.  
  
      — Хорошо, — пробормотал себе под нос Луи, решившись влезть туда, куда, вероятно, не должен был. Но молчание в ответ на все его вопросы говорило только о том, что хозяина не было дома или же он тщательно скрывался, чтобы в один прекрасный момент неожиданно напасть, и парень был решительно настроен во всём этом разобраться. Если что-то случится, он обязательно себя защитит, но ни за что не повернёт назад.  
  
      Томлинсон поднялся по лестнице и посмотрел вперёд, чтобы узнать, где она заканчивается, но, похоже, она было довольно длинной, потому что он так и не увидел потолка, а это говорило только о том, что здание было невероятно высоким. Он едва перебирал ногами, как наконец достиг одной из дверей и, затаив дыхание, открыл её, потому что не хотел упускать возможности узнать, что же таилось за ней.  
  
      Парень не смог сдержать довольный визг, потому что он, должно быть, был гением или же просто счастливчиком, потому что нашёл музыкальную комнату. Он почувствовал бы её издалека, даже если бы в ней не стояло пианино.  
  
      Здесь хранились разнообразные музыкальные инструменты, а страницы нотных тетрадей укрывали весь пол, и Луи был на седьмом небе от счастья. И одновременно — морально уничтожен. Он был культурным пианистом, а перед ним стояло старинное фортепиано, умолявшее сыграть на нём. А сам парень уже знал, что ему делать со всем этим беспорядком на полу.  
  
      Луи присел на корточки и стал собирать исписанные страницы, всматриваясь в перечёркнутый, должно быть, композитором, нотный стан. И все небольшие пометки, ключевые и временные подписи, варианты нот и наименования частей складывались в бесценное произведение искусства.  
  
      У парня чуть ли не слюнки потекли от предвкушения, и он быстро собрал разбросанные шедевры в аккуратную стопку, чтобы потом всё посмотреть и разобрать.  
  
      Всё было спутано, но на некоторых страницах в верхнем правом углу были написаны порядковые номера, поэтому Луи изо всех сил старался рассортировать ноты, используя свою удивительную способность читать музыку. Это было трудно, и он часто ошибался, пока не столкнулся с ещё одними сложностями.  
  
      Композитору было явно нелегко. Нотные знаки были яростно зачеркнуты и появлялись на следующей строчке, и всё повторялось снова и снова, от страницы к странице. И он, глядя на эти неудачные попытки создать музыку, как будто сам чувствовал разочарование музыканта. Каждый, кто так или иначе связан с музыкой, знал, что это такое. На одной из страниц в самом углу Луи заметил несколько слов, обведённых в круг, и попытался разобрать, что же там было написано.  
  
      Это было похоже на французский язык, но он не знал его, так что все его попытки изначально были обречены на провал. Но он хотя бы мог прочитать.  
  
 _ **Sans vie,  
  
Sans espoir,  
  
Pourquoi dois-je essaye**_ **[1]**  
  
      Он отчаянно хотел понять, что означают эти слова, но без англо-французского словаря это было бесполезно, и, к своему великому сожалению, Луи понял, что ему придётся жить с этим какое-то время. Он быстро подбежал к сумке и вытащил первое, что нашел в ней — записную книжку, куда переписал фразы, которые потом думал перевести.  
  
      Гордясь своей феноменальной памятью, он, открыв в блокнот и глядя на записанные им слова, поплёлся обратно в музыкальную комнату, лелея надежду расшифровать их, используя крохи знаний. Но всё было безрезультатно, и только точные, словно молнии, мысли требовали подтверждений и ответов на его безумные мысли и эмоции.  
  
      И самыми яркими и живыми из них были: «Что, чёрт возьми, всё это значит? Особняк, таинственный хозяин, музыка —  _что это_?»  
  
      Как бы ему ни хотелось, но получить ответы на все эти вопросы он не мог, поэтому решил сосредоточить внимание на том, что у него было на данный момент, а это только ноты мелодии, которая так и не стала готовым произведением. Может быть, если бы он только знал, что пытался сказать этим композитор, понимал, что именно его так разочаровало, то мог бы лучше понять его записи, даже если бы никогда не смог перевести их. Не то чтобы Луи был великим музыкантом или кем-то ещё: он никогда в своей жизни не создавал оригинальных произведений, но знал много хороших примеров, так что с одного взгляда определил, что это было великолепно.  
  
      Луи сомневался, что ему удастся поговорить с композитором, если, конечно, в этом огромном особняке не жил кто-то ещё. Прошлой ночью он слышал глухой хрип с чистым британским акцентом, так что, если судить по записям на французском, нынешний владелец просто не подходил. Так что неизвестный гений, к сожалению, оставался для него загадкой… По крайней мере, на данный момент.  
  
      С головой окунувшись в свои любопытные размышления, Луи не заметил, как закончил рассортировывать ноты в правильном порядке, и теперь смотрел на них с совершенно новой и продуманной стороны. Он вытянул руки над головой и с радостным вздохом хрустнул костяшками пальцев, снял с плеч куртку и повесил её на стульчик у пианино. Он собрал стопки нот и любезно вернул их на законное место — на удивительно широкую музыкальную стойку.  
  
      Томлинсон разобрал бумаги, сделав так, чтобы всё выглядело, как раньше, ещё до того, как музыкант поддался порыву гнева и скинул ноты на пол. Луи даже готов был поспорить, что мелодия, названная  _Vie à L’Intérieur_ **[2]** , стала причиной бумажного беспорядка. Ясное и очевидное разочарование, выраженное в бесконечных зачёркиваниях и редактировании, кого угодно побудило бы к столь раздражительным действиям.  
  
      Похоже, сердитый музыкант попытался сыграть последние ноты, но безрезультатно, и вместе с композитором пинал листы по полу и скользил по ним в пылу своего страстного и бессмысленного фиаско. Но всё закончилось так же быстро и неожиданно, как и началось.  _Один из них_  в порыве разочарования и гнева яростно хлопнул дверью и негодующе поднялся дальше по лестнице.  
  
      Тогда, получается, композитор и музыкант были одним и тем же человеком. Или же всё произошло не так давно, иначе бы страницы покрылись толстым слоем пыли.  
  
      Захваченный круговоротом мысли, Луи думал только об одном: был ли тот человек, что написал все эти великолепные пьесы, хозяином особняка, который угрожающе рычал на него прошлой ночью. Как бы то ни было, Луи теперь вряд ли успокоится, пока не похвалит их или его за удивительный и неоспоримый талант… И не попросит поделиться секретами мастерства.  
  
      Парень провёл в музыкальной комнате более трёх часов, всё это время как можно тише дергая за струны и нажимая на клавиши, исследуя здесь каждый инструмент. На мгновение Томлинсон подумал, что довольно странно пытаться вести себя тихо после того, как он кричал на весь особняк, пытаясь узнать, есть ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь. Он мог спокойно проникнуть в чужой дом, пользоваться ванной комнатой, пачкать кровью тряпки, но играть на чужих музыкальных инструментах было слишком нагло, и из-за этого он чувствовал себя некомфортно.  
  
      Огромная арфа привлекала к себе его внимание, поэтому он не смог сдержать себя, подошёл к хитрому инструменту и легко провёл по струнам. Простые звуки, которые появились в этот момент, были воплощением истинной и чистой красоты, и ему искренне захотелось играть на ней, а не изучать в школе фортепиано, потому что такую уникальную вещь встречаешь не каждый день.  
  
      Если француз или просто знающий этот язык композитор и музыкант  _чисто теоретически_  могли играть на всех этих инструментах, то Луи бы безропотно поклонился перед ним. Это невозможно, никто не мог использовать всё это, но прямо сейчас Луи находился в слишком вычурном доме настоящего музыкального  _бога_  и чувствовал, что недостоин не то что прикасаться к этим дарам — даже просто смотреть на эти реликвии вокруг.  
  
      Эта мысль не давала ему покоя, поэтому он взял сумку, сел на стул перед фортепиано и открыл нотную тетрадь. Он не мог взять с собой ни одну из этих драгоценных работ, ведь это еще хуже, чем украсть Декларацию независимости, но мог  _переписать_  и изучить. Конечно, если он вообще сможет это сделать.  
  
      Когда-то ещё в средней школе Луи сказали, что он обладает удивительным даром к музыке, и он действительно поверил в это, но все нотные знаки перед ним были за пределами его нынешнего уровня мастерства. Он словно держал в руках работы, созданные задолго до Бетховена или Шопена. Он бы потратил столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы в точности скопировать записи, но, к сожалению, этого у него не было, поэтому опустил крышку пианино и сразу же принялся за работу.  
  
      Томлинсон приступил к четвёртой странице чуть более простого произведения под названием  _«Бесконечный год»_ , как на обратной стороне листа увидел пометку.  
  
       _ **«Я просто хочу…»**_  
  
      — Что? — вслух спросил Луи, чувствуя, что фраза была оборвана. — Что ты хочешь?  
  
      Луи прищурился, глядя на фразу, и тут же отыскал в стопке  _Vie à L’Intérieur_ , желая сравнить почерк.  
  
      — Поразительно, — в замешательстве прошептал он. Почему что-то было написано на французском, а другое — на английском? Да, музыка не зависит от языка, она в любом случае будет звучать одинаково. Но не грубо ли так думать? Что, если чего-то всё-таки не хватает?  
  
      Парень пожал плечами и продолжил переписывать, постаравшись выбросить все лишние мысли из головы. У него было не так много времени, чтобы узнать всё, что его интересовало, но он мог бы вернуться завтра. И приходить так день за днём, пока не обыскал бы каждый уголок или трещинку в этом старом особняке.  
  
      Он закончил последнюю запись, перелистывая шесть полностью заполненных страниц, дважды проверив и убедившись в том, что точно всё скопировал, и с полным удовлетворением закрыл блокнот. Он их обязательно сыграет, если завтра утром музыкальный класс будет открыт. Ну, или придётся ждать до обеда.  
  
      Он закрыл блокнот с в какой-то степени похищенными нотами и убрал в рюкзак, который тут же повесил на спину. Посмотрев на часы на запястье, Луи заметил, что было уже около семи часов, и это не так уж поздно, потому что прошлой ночью он находился здесь дольше, и дома никто не заметил, так что…  
  
      Он решил исследовать ещё одну комнату, прежде чем уйти, и это была хорошая идея. Он как можно тише закрыл дверь в музыкальную комнату, боясь хотя бы одним громким звуком разрушить это воображаемую магию безмятежности, и отправился дальше к новой двери, словно она была ещё одним сундуком с сокровищами.  
  
      Это оказалась библиотека, полки которой ломились от увядших произведений искусств, возможно, викторианской эпохи. Здесь тоже повсюду висела паутина, а в коридоре Луи наткнулся на неё по меньшей мере раз пять.  
  
      Так что он попытался обойти её, найдя другой путь, держал руку перед собой и размахивал ею вверх и вниз, чтобы обезопасить себя от встречи с неприятной липкой вещью.  
  
      Он открыл глаза и увидел причудливый круглый стол, перо и забытый…  _дневник_  в кожаном переплёте?  
  
      — Нет, я не могут, — прошептал он, думая, что, должно быть, сходил с ума, раз считал, что грех — смотреть чужие нотные записи, а личные высказывания в дневнике — нет. На секунду он возомнил себя истинным музыкантом.  
  
      Да и кто мог знать наверняка, что было в этом журнале? Луи пообещал себе, что если это всё-таки окажется личным дневником, то тут же его закроет. Вообще.  
  
      Томлинсон медленно зашагал к столу, отодвинул стул и сел так, чтобы ему было удобно открыть книгу и оставить ее в том же положении, в котором она лежала, чтобы хозяин ни о чём не догадался. Парень развязал кожаную полоску, осторожно открыл обложку и посмотрел на аккуратные записи, которые были подозрительно схожи с почерком музыканта.  
  
 ** _24 декабря, Бесконечный 18… год  
  
Независимо от дистанции и скорости, с которой я её преодолеваю, я все равно бездумно двигаюсь по кругу. Это невозможно не заметить. Вокруг меня только бесконечно кружащийся торнадо из листьев, и я принимаю этот танец снова и снова, погружаясь в обманчивые объятия ночи. И каждый раз мне являются одни и те же отвратительные и печальные видения. Теперь я не блуждаю бесцельно по улицам: не хочу больше сходить в ума от того, что я постоянно вижу, слышу и чувствую и что, словно проклятие, переполняет мой нескончаемый разум, забивая его одними и теми же картинками. И проблема только в том, что я не могу выбрать другое существование, кроме этого.  
  
Я вижу себя в каждой сияющей звезде на этом одиноком небе, в каждом дрожащем мерцании свечи, но они так далеко, что тьма не может прикоснуться к ним. Это сияние не может исчезнуть, его не поглотит чернота, потому что, если бы моя единственная любовь была со мной, он бы этого не допустил. Но теперь я один несу эту неподъёмную чашу, наполненную неописуемой болью одиночества, потому что я последнее  ~~живое~~  существо в этом мире.  
  
Страна, в которой каждый может найти покой, находится не так далеко от этого грязного клочка нашего существования. Но ни часть земли, ни время не способны ускорить позорно жаждущее мною забвение. Я тот, кто не достоин этого убежища и никогда не найдёт его._**  
  
      Луи не мог ошибиться, что слышал резкий звук и чьё-то движение наверху, поэтому тут же захлопнул книгу и перевязал её ремешком. Ему придётся уйти отсюда прямо сейчас.  
  
      Парень, словно безрассудный камикадзе, создал слишком много шума, когда выбирался из особняка, и не понимал это до тех пор, пока благополучно не остановился на траве, споткнувшись о неё в темноте, и не схватился за холодный металл своего велосипеда. Он подпрыгнул, попытавшись сохранить равновесие, сел на него и, крутя педали двумя ногами, стал спускаться по холму, на который ещё несколько часов назад едва мог забраться. Будь проклята его растянутая лодыжка.  
  
      Ночной воздух холодил кожу, и вдруг Томлинсон, задыхаясь от первозданного ужаса, вспомнил, что оставил свою чёртову куртку на глупом фортепиано. Луи мог только от души поблагодарить маму за то, что она не написала его имя на подкладке, так что никто на него и не подумает, но всё равно отвратительно… Правда же?  
  
      Его разум был зациклен не только на эгоистичных заботах, но и на последних словах, которые он прочитал в дневнике. Сначала он подумал, что автор, музыкант и хозяин особняка — один и тот же человек. Однако фраза  _«Бесконечный 18… год»_  явно намекала на девятнадцатый век, и объединять этих людей было по меньшей мере глупо.  
  
      Тогда почему музыкальная пьеса, которую он скопировал себе в блокнот, так пугающе похожа почерком и формулировками на личные записи? И кто так безрассудно оставил дневник на столе? Всё это только нарушило покой и без того взволнованного сердца Луи. Парень без тени застенчивости крикнул во всё горло, когда понял, что бесповоротно попал на скользкий и сырой путь болезненно режущих чувств. Это были настолько негативные эмоции, что бедный писатель, похоже, находился в глубокой депрессии, раз однажды ночью написал эту красивую трагедию.  
  
      И то, как таинственный человек столь чувственно выражал свою бессмертную любовь в другому, било Томлинсона со всех сторон, и один из ударов буквально пронзил его насквозь.  
  
      А то, как автор зачеркнул слово «живой», называя себя последним существом в мире? Неужели его боль настолько разрушительна, что он больше не может назвать себя живым? Тогда он больше не будет одиноким, потому что его безликая жертва потери заставила сердце Луи разлететься на миллион крошечных осколков.  
  
      — Простите, — сказал он мёртвому автору, набирая скорость, потому что сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось уйти от этой боли как можно дальше. — Мне безумно жаль.  
  


~*~*~

  
      Как только солнце зашло за линию горизонта, Гарри в очередной раз проснулся от своей временной смерти, похожей на сон, и сразу же почувствовал в доме капельку крови. Пока мужчина не мог идентифицировать запах, так что решил, что она, как и в прошлый раз, принадлежала мальчишке.  
  
      Гарри ждал, когда успокоится достаточно, чтобы встретиться с этим соблазнительным сосудом крови, не пытаясь впиться ему в шею. Вернув над собой контроль, он последовал к лестнице, освещая путь зажигалкой Zippo. Необычная вещь.  
  
      Он прикоснулся к двери, которую скрывал тяжёлый ковер, но опрометчиво забыл о том, какие ужасные звуки при этом издавал, однако понял это тогда, когда этажом ниже услышал бешеную, похожую на карабканье кролика, суматоху. Он напугал человека.  
  
      —  _Чёрт_ , — оскалился он от разочарования, но, несмотря на неконтролируемую панику человека, не свернул с намеченного пути. Ему было всё равно на мальчишку, он отчаянно желал встретиться с ним.  
  
      Но, к сожалению, человек находился там, откуда было просто и быстро добраться до входных дверей, и покинул особняк раньше, чем Гарри добрался до второго этажа. Потерпев неудачу, Стайлс, жалея себя, почувствовал в воздухе насыщенный юношеский запах и последовал за ним в музыкальную комнату. Ещё у входа он был ошеломлён безупречной чистотой, царившей вокруг, но кое-что удивило его сильнее. Это забытая куртка, и исходящий именно от неё запах он так ярко чувствовал.  
  
      Сильный аромат мальчишки был идеальным дополнением ко вкусу его крови, и вампир едва мог справиться со всем этим. Клыки удлинились сами собой, желая впитать естественные феромоны человека, и это поразило Гарри до глубины души, потому что он был старым вампиром и такое случалось с ним впервые.  
  
      — Что происходит? — спохватился Мартин, застёгивая запонки, потому что его вновь бесцеремонно разбудили раньше обычного времени, когда он приступал к должности дворецкого.  
  
      — Он вернулся, — проворчал Гарри, сидя за пианино и с подозрением глядя на свою собственную музыку, которая была собрана в аккуратную стопку и рассортирована. Но для чего? Он хотел бы поблагодарить мальчишку за всё, что тот делал, особенно за несколько капелек его крови, если бы он ещё хотя бы раз вернулся, но теперь это было бы глупо.  
  
      Похоже, человеку потребовалось по меньшей мере десять минут на то, чтобы навести здесь идеальных порядок, когда как Стайлс справился бы со всем этим за пару секунд. Он вздохнул и направился в библиотеку, взял оттуда чистый лист бумаги и перо, а после зашёл на кухню, всё это время держа куртку в руке. Мужчина сел за стол и нацарапал короткую записку, щёлкнул пальцами, позвав Мартина, и отдал её дворецкому лично в руки.  
  
      — Возьми. Прикрепи её к косяку двери, приколоти — мне всё равно, — сказал он, пожав плечами, и Мартин тут же умчался выполнять поручение.  
  
      Гарри поднёс куртку к лицу и сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, решив оставить её себе: расставание с ней казалось ему трудной и бессмысленной задачей. Он отнес её обратно в музыкальную комнату, где и нашёл, и решил остаться там на всю ночь, до самого рассвета.  
  
      —  _Может быть, на этот раз я закончу Vie à L’Intérieur._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] (фр).  
> Стоит ли мне пытаться,  
> Если нет ни жизни,  
> Ни надежды  
> [2] Vie à L’Intérieur (фр.) - Другая сторона жизни


	3. Глава 3: Непрошенный гость

      — Мистер Кэри? — позвал Луи, постучав по двери музыкального класса. Он пришёл в школу на час раньше, а на улице было довольно прохладно, чтобы гулять. Юноша знал, что учитель рано приходил на работу, поэтому вылез из дома через окно, забрался на велосипед и умчался вдоль скучных улиц, пока отец не ворвался к нему в комнату и не заставил мыть полы.

      Дверь в кабинет медленно открылась, и из-за неё показалась голова мужчины с обёрнутым вокруг шеи шарфом, тот был с чашкой кофе в одной руке и стопкой мятых нотных листов — в другой. Это был высокий, сухой и тощий человек, с проседью в волосах и необычайно молодым лицом, которое, похоже, отказывалось стареть одновременно со всем организмом. Глубокие карие глаза были увеличены почти в два раза из-за толстых линз квадратных очков, и ещё никогда в жизни Томлинсон не был так рад его видеть.

      — Ох, Луи? Что случилось? Почему ты так рано? — спросил учитель, быстро открыв дверь и впустив ученика внутрь.

      — Вчера я нашёл несколько наработок для игры на фортепиано и хотел немного попрактиковаться, если вы не против. Школа ещё пустая, и единственный инструмент, на котором я смогу поиграть, конечно же, здесь, у вас, — поспешно сказал он, уже доставая записную книжку, потому что знал, что мистер Кэри никогда бы не пресёк такую инициативу.

      — Могу я взглянуть? — с любопытством поинтересовался учитель, поправив сползшие с носа очки средним пальцем, и вновь обернул ладонь вокруг чашки, надеясь так согреться.

      — Да, конечно! Вот, смотрите, — произнёс Луи, вместе с мужчиной подошёл к столу и, чтобы было удобнее читать, повернул тому блокнот. — Что вы думаете по поводу этих странных заметок? — спросил он, с замиранием сердца указав на необычные обрывки слов.

      — Ничего себе! Ты только посмотри на  _это_! — воскликнул мистер Кэри, указав на дату. — Где ты нашёл такое  _сокровище_? — спросил он, с нескрываемым интересом взглянув на своего ученика.

      — Думаете? — Луи взвизгнул, схватил блокнот со стола и вприпрыжку бросился к пианино. — Я нашёл это… Неважно где, но я переписал это с кое-чьих заметок. Естественно, я не собираюсь выдавать это за своё, просто хочу немного изучить.

      — Несомненно, — ответил мужчина и повернулся к ученику, желая предложить тому свою помощь, если такова потребуется. — Играй так, как считаешь нужным. Такая пьеса, как эта, независимо от того, насколько она проста, предназначена для интерпретации. В истинном искусстве значение имеет  _чувство_ , а не звук. Попробуй с сустейн **[1]**  или состенуто-педали **[2]** , хорошо? Посмотрим, что у тебя получится.

      — То есть вы хотите сказать, чтобы я просто взял и забыл обо всём, что узнал в этом классе? — скептически спросил Луи.

      Мистер Кэри только улыбнулся, сделал ещё один глоток кофе и, несмотря на то, что выражение его лица было виноватым, не готов был признаться в этом.

      — Да, но на то есть свои причины. У тебя несомненный талант, — похвалил он, всегда считая Луи лучшим из своих учеников.

      Томлинсон не нашёл что ответить, только прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержать смешок, и, глубоко вздохнув, волнительно повернулся к пианино. Его пальцы протанцевали по воздуху, пытаясь отыскать нужную клавишу, с которой следовало бы начать, прежде чем он полностью начнёт творить.

      Это вышло труднее, чем он ожидал, потому что каждый раз, когда казалось, что мелодия подошла к концу, завершающие аккорды безупречно переливались во что-то большее, совершенно новое, отличающееся по темпу и тональности. И дело было в непредсказуемости. Казалось, словно композитор был недоволен концом и хоть как-то пытался исправить ситуацию, добавляя всё новые и новые эпизоды.

      Ещё несколько непонятных Луи нот, и вот пьеса подошла к концу, но осталась… неуместно открытой, поэтому Томлинсон с замешательством посмотрел на своего учителя.

      — Как думаете, что композитор хотел этим сказать? — спросил он и стал перелистывать страницы блокнота, пытаясь понять, не забыл ли он ничего сыграть.

      — Как она называется? — поинтересовался мистер Кэри, когда в конце концов Луи нервно закрыл записную книжку.

      —  _«Бесконечный год»_ , — ответил тот, и мужчина задумался. Он отвернулся, сел на ближайший стул и почесал усы, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись.

      — Природа этой композиции такова, что её главная задача — обмануть слушателя. Она представляет собой иллюзию кульминации, а затем погружает в новые глубины. Многочисленное количество таких приёмов говорит только о том, что тот, кто это написал, ожидал что-то, что никогда не наступит. Конец, завершение или разрешение проблем — что угодно. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что всё хорошо, что всё выполнено, появлялось что-то ещё, что не давало прийти к общему заключению, — предположил он, наблюдая, как Луи с любопытством моргает.

      — Ты знаешь, существуют некоторые правила. Это своего рода повторение для того, чтобы усложнить произведение, добавить ещё больше нот, но они всегда одни и те же. Повторение того, что уже было, как бы странно это ни звучало. Это говорит о том, что автор сам попал в эту цикличную зависимость: всё меняется, но главный неразрешённый конфликт остаётся неизменным. Так и композитора преследует постоянство и неизменность, что-то в его жизни никогда не заканчивается, и даже если конец всё-таки наступает, он уже неуместен. Ну, по крайней мере, я понимаю это так, — закончил мистер Кэри, отпив кофе и легкомысленно пожав плечами.

      Луи прикрыл неприлично открытый рот и нервно хихикнул.

      — Мистер Кэри… Вы гений! — вздохнул он, переводя взгляд с учителя на музыкальное произведение. — Даже не верится, что вы так точно всё это прочувствовали.

      — Знаешь, я могу и ошибаться. Но язык музыки могут понять только другие композиторы. В то время как большинство слушателей различают лишь мелодию, коллеги-творцы понимают и осмеливаются судить об истинных намерениях автора. Но, естественно, это не всегда так. Это моё личное мнение, ты волен считать совершенно по-другому.

      — Нет-нет, я думал о том же, — согласился Луи, повернувшись к клавишам и скрестив руки на груди. — Я просто не знал, как выразить словами всё, что думал.

      — Практическое мастерство приходит с годами, — задумчиво произнёс учитель, встав со стула, и отправился за свой стол. — У тебя есть около получаса до того, как начнутся занятия. Можешь ещё поиграть. Посмотрим, что у тебя получится.

      — Спасибо, мистер Кэри, — кивнул он, размял суставы и вспорхнул пальцами над клавишами, готовясь ко второй попытке.

       _«От чего ты не можешь уйти?_  — мысленно обратился он к автору произведения, пытаясь понять истинный смысл слова «бесконечность», скрытого в стенах таинственного особняка, который таил в себе слишком много вопросов, оставшихся без ответов. —  _Что ты никак не можешь завершить?»_

~*~*~

  
      — Эй, куда ты? — спросил Найл, стараясь бежать быстрее, лишь бы вовремя догнать друга, который только что проскользнул по коридору мимо столовой.

      — Прости, Найл, но мне срочно нужно к мистеру Кэри. Есть одна замечательная вещь, над которой я сейчас работаю. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, — предложил он и похлопал друга по плечу, словно извиняясь за то, что не мог уделить ему достаточно внимания.

      — Да я всего лишь хотел немного с тобой поболтать. Вот, возьми мой обед, — сказал Хоран и протянул Луи крафтовый пакет с едой.

      — Я мигом! — объявил Томлинсон и умчался дальше.

      — Ловлю на слове, — крикнул Найл ему вслед, а Луи уже скрылся в музыкальном классе, поддавшись зову своей новой одержимости.

      У него в голове прочно засел романтический идеал, что хозяин особняка — гениальный музыкант, и его произведение настолько удивительно и потрясающе, что душа Луи словно находится под невыносимыми пытками, стараясь понять истинный замысел. Всё это время он обманывал себя, считая великим творением человечества произведения  _Vie à L'Intérieur_ [3], но в этой работе была искра, которой ему всегда так не хватало.

      Возможно, он ошибался, но считал, что имел право так думать.

      — Так быстро вернулся? — дразняще спросил учитель, когда Томлинсон вновь сел за пианино.

      — До шестого перерыва ещё далеко, к тому же здесь начнут толпиться ученики, а я терпеть это не могу, — красноречиво объявил Луи, присев на стул, и чуть замер, не решаясь приступить к тому, зачем пришёл.

      — У тебя много друзей, Луи? — спросил мистер Кэри и внимательно посмотрел на него, потому что задал довольно провокационный вопрос.

      — Да, конечно, миллиард, — саркастически протянул Томлинсон и, достав блокнот, открыл на нужной странице. — Я ценю тех, от кого убегал с утёса смерти, — горько добавил он, и учитель тяжело вздохнул от такого замечания.

      — Снова эти ребята? — спросил он и грустно опустил голову, когда Луи кивнул.

      — Они считают забавным превращать мою жизнь в ещё больший ад, чем происходит у меня дома, потому что я… — он осёкся, ведь, несмотря на то, что учитель музыки ему нравился, неприязнь и ненависть часто исходили и от добрых людей.

      — Я понимаю, — тихо сказал мужчина, внимательно глядя на своего ученика, и у юноши хрустнула шея, когда он поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.

      Но прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел сказать хоть слово, в двери показался Найл и громко объявил о том, как он мучительно долго ждал друга, который так и не появился. Мистер Кэри, прочистив горло, отпил кофе.

      Взгляд Томлинсона нашёл учителя, потому что юноша отчаянно нуждался в поддержке и знании о том, что ему ничего не угрожает.

      — Найл тоже, — сказал он, и мужчина удивлённо вскинул бровями.

      — Что Найл? — небрежно поинтересовался блондин, положив руки на плечи Луи.

      Затем Хоран взглянул в записную книжку, сплошь исписанную нотами, которые не понимал, а в этот момент мистер Кэри ещё раз многозначительно посмотрел на Луи и отправился к своему столу, оставляя их в покое.

      — Итак, какое оправдание ты придумаешь на этот раз? — спросил Найл и откусил яблоко, которое достал из рюкзака пару минут назад.

      — Найл, это  _«Бесконечный год»_ , и я абсолютно уверен: ты не останешься равнодушным, когда послушаешь это. Или мы вернём вам деньги! — кокетливо добавил он, наслаждаясь искренним дружеским смехом, вызванным его шуткой.

      — Ох, Фрэнк, Фрэнк! Я вся горю! Так поцелуй же меня прямо в губы, — театрально произнёс блондин, обняв Луи за шею. Он не мог не вспомнить свой любимый эпизод из фильма M.A.S.H.[4].

      — Боже, Найл, заткнись! — задыхался Луи, пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя заигравшегося друга. — Послушаешь? — беззаботно предложил он и, получив от наконец успокоившегося Хорана одобрительный смешок, приступил к исполнению.

      Найл пару минут сидел в полной тишине после того, как его друг извлёк одни из самых прекрасных звуков, которые ему довелось слышать в своей жизни, и он с недоумением посмотрел сначала на мистера Кэри, затем на пианино и с гордостью похлопал Луи по спине.

      — Твою ж мать!

~*~*~

  
      — Знаешь, это было потрясающе, — всё никак не унимался Найл, даже когда они вышли из столовой после обеда и направились к своим шкафчикам. К сожалению, те располагались в разных концах коридора, у Хорана учитель был настоящим зверем, принимавшим за единственное оправдание опоздания на урок смерть, поэтому у них было не больше минуты на разговор.

      — Ты специально так говоришь. Я же знаю, что есть композиторы лучше, чем я, — небрежно ответил Луи, хотя в душе ликовал от приятного комплимента.

      — Хорошо, допустим… Но разве тебе не кажется это прекрасной возможностью исправить своё положение? У тебя появился безликий учитель, который определённо выигрывает в мастерстве. У меня с гольфом такие же отношения. Я не мог ничему научиться до тех пор, пока в лицо не познакомился с истинным профессионалом своего дела. Конкуренция порождает прогресс у обеих сторон, каждый подталкивает другого к лучшему. Где ты вообще нашёл эту музыку? Ты говорил про одно место, но так и не ответил, где именно оно находится, — напомнил Найл, надеясь на этот раз получить необходимые ответы.

      — Должен сказать, что сейчас ты произнёс довольно серьёзную и зрелую речь, — рассмеялся Луи, тактично избегая ответа на последний вопрос. — Дерьмо, Найл! Нам пора, поторопись, — позвал он и бросился к своему шкафчику, пока не прозвенел звонок.

      — Упс! Ладно, продолжим позже, — неохотно ответил Найл и нахмурился. Его подозрения на счёт Луи росли со стремительной скоростью, словно волшебный бобовый стебель. Что же такого случилось с его лучшим другом?

~*~*~

  
      Луи едва дожил до пятой перемены, как почувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд. Это оказались злополучные члены футбольной команды. Вместо того, чтобы как обычно угрожающе приблизиться к нему, схватить, оттащить в укромное место и унизить, они уставились на него пристально и сурово, однако ни от кого не исходил даже слабый сигнал угрозы.

      Луи в смятении огляделся и от удивления раскрыл рот, когда увидел прислонившегося к питьевому фонтанчику мистера Андерсона. Тот твёрдо держал данное самим же слово.

      Всё происходило словно в замедленной съёмке, и юноша просто смотрел, как учитель, отойдя от стены, слился с толпой по направлению к своему кабинету. Если эта система опекунства будет продолжаться до конца его школьной жизни, то Луи определённо поверит в Бога и добро, чего раньше никогда не испытывал в школе. Юноша не мог подобрать слова, чтобы описать, как сильно он был благодарен учителю за его бескорыстное благородство.

      Разумеется, это не исключало того, что банда Троя не найдёт способа поиздеваться над ним в каком-нибудь другом месте, но, может быть, если он скажет об этом учителю, тот сможет ему как-то помочь. В любом случае Томлинсон мысленно посылал мужчине слова благодарности, понимая, что послание не достигнет своего адресата, а потому велел себе обязательно вживую поблагодарить его, когда появится возможность.

~*~*~

  
      — Думаешь, теперь всё наладится? — спросил Найл, в то время как Луи откреплял свой велосипед.

      — Шутишь? Отец был в ярости от того, что последние пару дней не находил меня с утра в комнате, а у мамы, похоже, вновь депрессия, потому что ей приходится работать без выходных, но мне нужно кое-куда вернуться, — сказал он и размял спину, наклоняясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, а после прыгнул на велосипед.

      — Подожди. В смысле? Куда ты собрался? — осыпал его вопросами Хоран, наклонился вперёд и прищурился, глядя другу прямо в глаза.

       _«Дерьмо»_ , — выругался Луи, рассердившими на себя за такую неосторожность.

      — На самом деле никуда, — попытался как можно увереннее сказать он, чтобы убедить скептически настроенного Найла.

      — Ты мне чего-то не договариваешь… И я не могу понять, что именно, — пробормотал блондин. Ему было обидно, потому что они всегда всё друг другу рассказывали, а теперь оказалось, что Луи скрывает от него что-то очень важное.

      — Я тебе обязательно всё объясню, но позже, — поспешно пообещал Луи, но только усилил опасения лучшего друга.

      — Так всё-таки что-то  _случилось_? Это не очередные твои странности? Что вообще происходит? — заскулил Найл, тяжело вздохнув и до конца выдохнув.

      —  _Пожалуйста_ , не волнуйся и верь мне, — попросил Томлинсон необоснованно высоким и восхищённым тоном и всё-таки выиграл у Хорана в «гляделки» так же просто, как и за все два года их дружбы.

      — Это ещё не конец, мишка Бу! — строго сказал Найл, взъерошил юноше волосы и ушёл. Он знал, когда именно стоило принять поражение, но не собирался так легко сдаваться.

      Луи закрыл глаза, опустив голову, облегчённо выдохнул и поехал к своему тайному месту.

      Он должен был помнить о многих вещах. Ему нужно вести себя как можно естественнее, иначе Найл так и будет его подозревать и в конечном итоге дойдёт до истины. Также нужно возвращаться домой раньше, точно в разрешённое отцом и матерью время. Ему нужно успевать делать все домашние задания до того, как отправляться спать, чтобы не думать об этом до занятий в школе, а после  _пытаться_ разгадать столько загадок особняка, сколько может. Каждый вечер, до заката. И шансов на ошибку нет.

      Получится ли у него выполнять этот ежедневный план? Как долго он будет ему следовать? Луи думал о том, что всё равно существует способ всё совмещать, при этом  _не вызывая_  подозрения у окружающих в том, где он находится и что делает. Но как именно это сделать? Ему бы не помешал брат-близнец или клон, который, как в игре, помог бы ему добраться до следующего уровня.

      — Куда направляешься, пидор? — услышал он, отойдя от стойки.

      — Еду домой, Трой, если, конечно, это считается законным. Или ты хочешь меня проводить? У меня маленькая кровать, но, думаю, мы поместимся, — ответил он и стал ждать реакцию на свои колкости.  _Что он вообще делал?_

      — На этот раз с тобой нет учителя, который тут же примчится к тебе на помощь, педик. Понимаешь, чем пахнет? Тебя могут всячески защищать во время занятий, но кто поможет тебе за пределами школы? Тебе не спрятаться, — усмехнулся парень и щёлкнул пальцами, дав Данте и Джесси понять, что можно начать наступление.

      — Нет, хватит, — воскликнул Луи, и когда группа подхватила его за руки и повела к задней части школы, куда практически никто не ходил, в животе возникло ужасное тошнотворное чувство страха. Трой отогнал велосипед Томлинсона и прокатился вокруг компании, бросая в ненавистного и бессильного парня издёвки и угрозы, словно раздавал конфеты на Хэллоуин.

      Луи вполне может остаться в живых и уйти отсюда как минимум с некоторыми переломанными костями, если он, конечно, проявит осторожность и не будет отбиваться. С хулиганами так всегда. Если ты смирно лежишь там, где они тебя бросили и начали избивать, со временем они потеряют интерес и наконец сдадутся. Но если ты вдруг встанешь или, не дай Бог, попробуешь дать сдачи, то смерть — лучшее, что может с тобой случиться.

      Наконец Трой спрыгнул с велосипеда Луи и бросил его на землю, а после огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что они здесь одни. Секунду спустя парень схватил Томлинсона за ворот одежды и впечатал в кирпичную стену так, что у того искры из глаз посыпались.

      Юноша задохнулся и начал кашлять. Он никак не мог восстановить дыхание, но просить помощи или молить о пощаде не собирался. Он не тот, кто будет пресмыкаться перед другими. Однако вскоре его решимость сошла на нет, потому что удары Троя с каждым разом становились всё сильнее и сильнее, и юноша стал опасаться, как бы приматоподобный урод на самом деле его не убил.

      — Ну что, педик, — со жгучей ненавистью обратился к нему Трой, неистово сжимая пальцы на его шее и жадно ухмыляясь, когда ненавистное лицо стало синеть. Луи мужественно бил по рукам, надеясь ослабить хватку, но все его попытки оказались тщетными. — На твоём месте я бы молился о том, чтобы задохнуться, — промурлыкал Трой и, всем телом прижавшись к нему, вновь впечатал в стену.

      На его лице Луи читал высшую степень удовольствия, и это было отвратительно до глубины души. Капитан футбольной команды облизывал и кусал нижнюю губу, пока толкался бёдрами вперёд, но наиболее ясно похоть отражалась в его глазах, где так и читалось желание поцеловать «дьявольские губы», которые находились так раздражающе близко к лицу Троя.

      Луи стремительно терял ориентир в пространстве, мысли путались, но прежде, чем он окончательно потерял сознание, Трой отстранился и позволил ему упасть на асфальт.

      Луи ударился носом о землю, но тут же встал на четвереньки, отчаянно пытаясь вздохнуть как можно глубже и насытить лёгкие воздухом. Ему дали какие-то жалкие пять секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем нанести удар в живот, а затем в бок, после чего его с неестественной силой отбросило назад.

      — Ты это заслужил! — взревел Трой, но для Луи это звучало так, словно парень отчаянно пытался убедить в этом одного себя. Но было в нём ещё что-то маленькое, незаметное, спрятанное  _глубоко внутри_ , которому было не по себе от всего этого; оно было настолько ничтожно, что вряд ли могло остановить агрессию, но иногда прорывалось сквозь ледяные волны насилия. Трепетный тон, с которым Трой говорил, проклиная Луи, и его редкие, но всё же извиняющиеся взгляды — всё это так или иначе покалывало его истинное отношение к юноше.

      Томлинсон сдерживал себя, чтобы не заплакать, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, но едва справлялся со столь невыполнимой задачей из-за боли и унижения. И проблема не в физическом насилии над ним — всё дело в прогнившем менталитете людей. Томлинсон не мог не вспомнить своего бесчеловечного, жестокого отца, который рушил каждую попытку построить нормальные семейные отношения, проводимую Луи. Юноша думал о всех, кто ненавидел его в этой жизни, и о том, как какие-то обычные удары носками ботинок могут затронуть старые раны, позволив давно затихшим эмоциям выйти наружу. Они изверглись мучительными рыданиями и отчаянным скулежом, в надежде, что нападающие остановятся, и некоторая сложность в их с Троем отношениях, о которой упоминалось ранее, вновь дала о себе знать.

      Парень с удовлетворённым видом наблюдал за тем, как ломался педик, но в моменты, когда рубашка Луи задиралась, показывая старые шрамы на спине, он колебался. Такие отметины остаются только от сердитых отцов и их кожаных ремней, а кому, как не Трою, знать об ужасной родительской агрессии. Если Томлинсон, как и он, подвергался насилию дома, то уже познал настоящую боль, и,  _по крайней мере_ , на сегодня достаточно ему об этом напоминать.

      — Ладно, ребята, хватит, — приказал он, и его соратники отступили, хотя послышались возгласы протеста.

      — Почему? Он не до конца усвоил урок, — возразил Данте и, схватив юношу за волосы и рывком посадив его, занёс кулак для очередного удара, ожидая от Троя одобрения.

      — Хочешь, чтобы тебя исключили? Посмотри на него, он всё прекрасно понял. Я не собираюсь вылетать из футбольной команды из-за какого-то пидора. Мы в выпускном классе. Спорт  _должен быть_ на первом месте, — огрызнулся он, пытаясь донести смысл своих слов до глупых товарищей.

      — До следующего раза, — прорычал Данте и толкнул Луи так, что тот вновь ударился лицом об асфальт.

      Он едва успел сгруппироваться, потому что хотя бы ещё один удар мог проломить ему череп, и теперь Луи жалко лежал, свернувшись калачиком, в то время как Трой сказал приятелям подогнать его машину, потому что не хотел открыто уходить отсюда. Это сработало, парни ушли, смирившись с тем, какое наказание принял Томлинсон. И теперь Трой и Луи остались за школой один на один.

      — Ты должен меня на коленях благодарить, — мрачно пробормотал парень, потому что, несмотря на некоторые обстоятельства, он всё ещё ненавидел Луи больше всего на свете.

      — Иди нахуй! — гортанно возразил тот и, сплюнув кровь и кряхтя от боли, попытался сесть. — Ты настоящее  _хуйло_ , которому во всём мире нет равных.

      — Давай прямо  _сейчас_  раз и навсегда решим одну вещь, — отрезал Трой и, схватив Луи за воротник, заставил всё ещё красивого парня посмотреть на себя. — Я… Я не  _гей_ , не такой, как  _ты_. Мы не одно и то же. И никогда не будем. Понял? Это ты пидор, не я.

      — Тогда оставь меня в покое, — простонал Луи, ударил парня по руке и отполз к стене, прислонившись к ней спиной. — Если это правда, то смысл тебе что-то доказывать. Оставь меня в покое, — он задохнулся и закашлялся в кулак, морщась от судорог в груди.

      — Я всё ещё ненавижу тебя, — напомнил ему Трой, отвлёкшись на гудение машины за углом.

      — Взаимно, — беззвучно произнёс Луи, чьи слова вновь заглушил кашель.

      Трою нужно было ещё что-то сказать, но друзья уже его ждали, поэтому он молча отшатнулся от места происшествия и оставил жалкого и подавленного Томлинсона в одиночестве.

~*~*~

  
      — К сожалению, Трой в прямом смысле умеет вынимать душу из человека, — вздохнул Луи, осмотрев места побоев, а после взглянув на часы. Всего четыре, у него ещё осталось время исследовать особняк, если, конечно, он поторопится, но с новыми травмами сделать это будет проблематично.

      Тем не менее он, превозмогая боль, поднялся, с трудом выпрямился на трясущихся ногах, так же медленно взял велосипед, вскарабкался на него и покатил в лес. Если он умрёт раньше, чем доберётся до особняка, по крайней мере, это будет не так ужасно. Задний двор школы — не лучшее место для предсмертных конвульсий.

      Юноша всячески отвлекал себя, пел, лишь бы не думать о боли. К тому же этот день был действительно странным, если сравнивать его с другими: над ним растянулось голубое, почти полупрозрачное небо, по которому со вкусом были распределены мягкие и призрачные облака, похожие на только что выпавший снег, и это напоминало о сладком зефире, продававшемся на ярмарках; на улице же было ни тепло, ни холодно, и складывалось ощущение, словно Луи плыл по воздуху.

      Возможно, всё дело в адреналине и сверхсильном сердцебиении, которое повлияло на его восприятие и процессы, но тем не менее это было приятно. Медленное передвижение под The Grateful Dead, Кертиса Мэйфилда и Black Sabbath, льющихся из карманного радиоприёмника, облегчили душу, и когда зазвучала любимая песня Луи, он, используя её в качестве мотивации, поехал быстрее.

      Он заметил развязанные шнурки только тогда, когда один из них зацепился за педаль велосипеда.

      Сердце забилось где-то в области горла, и Луи зажмурился, выставив руки вперёд, чтобы не налететь на стоявшие впереди преграды. Удар об асфальт выбил из лёгких весь воздух, ладони, пострадавшие до этого, расцарапались в кровь ещё сильнее, и теперь Луи понимал, что значит действительно больно.

      Он боролся с педалью и шнурком и всё-таки решил полностью снять обувь, чтобы сойти с дороги, когда каждая из проезжавших мимо машин резко сворачивала в сторону, для того чтобы объехать его. Луи огрызался на каждого прохожего, косо смотревшего на него, когда он, прыгая на одной ноге, пытался вместе с велосипедом сойти в канаву, поросшую толстыми кустами; для того, чтобы срезать их, потребовался бы гигантский лазерный луч.

      Ощущая всю силу падения своего избитого тела, он не был и в половину доволен тем, что наконец освободил Adidas от жестоких металлических лап. И для чего они изготавливают такие крепкие шнурки?! Не принимайте Луи за дурака, на самом деле он  _бережно_  относится к своей одежде и обуви.

      Он обратно надел маленького преступника на ногу, используя только кончики пальцев, ведь только они были достаточно чистыми, по сравнению с другими частями тела. Встав, он осторожно повесил рюкзак на плечи и взялся руль ненадёжного велосипеда. Нужно будет его обязательно починить.

      Подождав, когда проедут машины, потому что иначе его точно собьют насмерть, Луи продолжил свою ужасную поездку в лес. Он ехал то по высоким холмам, то по низинам, набирая скорость, отдаляясь от города в чащу, уже не тронутую машинами, сердито крутившимися вокруг этого участка.

      Извилистая дорога сужалась, Луи катил всё дальше в густой лес, и долгое время не было ничего, кроме мирных и тёплых солнечных лучей и приятного хорового щебетания птиц, и вот он съехал на тропу, ведущую прямо к желанному месту. Юноша готов был заплакать.

      Соскочив с велосипеда, он начал пешком взбираться на последний холм, чувствуя себя Кинг-Конг в Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, когда наконец-то взобрался на вершину. Томлинсон едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не поддаться желанию ударить кулаками в грудь и не издать неясные обезьяньи вопли, а потому позволил велосипеду упасть — возможно, он сам его оттолкнул — и стал пробираться через мягкую траву до короткой лестницы, ведущей к парадному входу.

      Юноша подозрительно прищурился, когда двери оказались в поле зрения, доблестно взбежал по шести бетонным ступенькам, которые венчали чёрные металлические ограждения, протянул испачканную кровью руку, одними пальцами схватил прибитый ножом к дому клочок бумаги, резко сорвал скреплявшую края печать, боясь порвать послание, а ведь он мог это сделать, и развернул к себе, чтобы прочитать… письмо, написанное уже знакомым почерком.

_**Непрошеный гость,  
Спасибо, что убрал мой беспорядок.  
Твоя куртка на кухонном столе.  
P.S. Уходи до заката** _

      — Волшебство! — устало пробормотал Луи, сложил записку и закусил её зубами, чтобы освободить руки. Видимо, на этот раз его ждали, так что он мог войти.

      Теперь не пришлось подбрасывать монетку, Луи просто смело направился в особняк и бросил рюкзак у двери, из-за чего кипа бумаг разлетелась в разные стороны, однако собирать он их не стал, решив направиться в ванную и привести себя в порядок, оказав первую помощь, насколько это вообще можно было осуществить. Юноша точно не помнил, но определённо видел несколько уборных. Он готов был обыскать дом сверху донизу и ещё никогда не был так счастлив, когда наконец нашёл, что искал.

      Там же он обнаружил тряпку и кое-что ещё, чего раньше не было: большой выбор марлевых салфеток, мазь Неоспорин, вату, пластырь и фиксирующие эластичные бинты. Здорово! Никто, кроме Найла, не понимал его, но хозяин особняка словно читал его мысли. Луи знал, что владелец вряд ли обладал какими-то сверхъестественными способностями, но факт того, что в ванной хранились все необходимые для юноши вещи, заставляли его глупо хихикать, словно надышавшегося газом пациента в кабинете стоматолога.

      Луи начал обрабатывать ссадины с тех, которые нуждались в наибольшем внимании, забыв про синяки и внутренние ушибы, которые были спрятаны под одеждой. Однако открыть скрипучий кран оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал, но, стиснув зубы, парень включил воду, промыл раны, дал им подсохнуть и нанёс щедрое количество заживляющей мази. И как он будет играть на пианино, если любое действие сопровождалось болью?

      Ещё раз проверив своё тело, он заклеил кровоточащие порезы пластырями. Наконец убедившись, что с ним всё в порядке, вернулся в гостиную и обошёл двухместную кушетку, выглядевшую довольно привлекательно и комфортно.

      Луи осторожно сел и потянул порванную рубашку через голову, однако болезненно ноющие лопатки прервали его замысел. Он попытался снова, оставил одежду рядом с собой, расстегнув ремень, полностью вытянул его из петель и с громким лязгом бросил на деревянный пол.

      Перевернувшись на живот, Томлинсон натянул на себя одеяло, свисавшее с задней части дивана, и ещё какой-то поеденный молью пыльный предмет, который, вероятно, когда-то был мягким мехом, однако побоялся вдыхать чёрные клубки, которые поднялись в воздух сразу же, как его голова коснулась импровизированной подушки. Он так и не понял, что это было на самом деле, но ему и его повреждённому и ослабленному здоровью было всё равно. В какой-то момент его посетила мысль, что  _спать_  здесь незваным, нежеланным и незащищённым — не лучшая идея, однако оставленное письмо было единственным разрешением. В любом случае умереть здесь будет довольно интересно. И он не шутил.

      Луи уже давно свыкся со своим печальным и жалким существованием, так что позволил жизни идти своим чередом. Последние могло быть ловушкой, в которую он добровольно вошёл, но даже так ему жилось лучше и проще, чем когда-либо. Томлинсон надеялся, что встанет до заката.

~*~*~

  
      Проснувшись, Гарри вновь попытался заснуть, потому что сегодня вечером чувствовал себя особенно ленивым, но, перевернувшись, уткнулся носом в запястье, которое до сих пор пахло свежей кровью, и его глаза открылись сами собой, хотел он того или нет.

      Мужчина сел и принюхался, вновь приложил к носу тряпку, а затем втянул воздух уже без неё. Без сомнения, человек был всё ещё здесь. Гарри не понимал, как такое могло случиться после его предупреждающего письма, однако теперь у него появился шанс узнать о владельце драгоценной кровь побольше.

      Он рукой нашёл чёрные штаны из японского шелка, которые приобрёл в путешествии, и надел на холодные ноги, после накинул небольшую чёрную шубку, скрыв серо-трупный цвет кожи. Он пробежался щёткой по длинным и вьющимся волосам, связал их в низкий хвост и туго затянул тёмной лентой. Конечно же, Гарри не смог не оставить пару прядей, что изящно обрамляли его лицо.

      Мужчина снял ключ, который носил на шее, и убрал во внутренний карман шубки, чтобы спрятать от посторонних глаз. Он поднялся на четвёртый этаж и на этот раз  _беззвучно_  открыл люк. Запах человека остался неизменным, похоже, он продолжал спать и не заглядывал… А чем он занимался?

      Гарри бесшумно шёл по своему дому, не позволяя себе издать даже скрипа или шелеста, надеясь на эффект неожиданности. Он шёл по запаху до первого этажа, но остановился перед гостиной, обострив все свои чувства и проверяя обстановку.

      Он, даже не видя его, знал, что человек находился на диване, но вот спал или нет — совсем другая история. Его чутьё не дало никаких результатов, поэтому он поплыл вперёд, чувствуя лёгкую дрожь и нервозность, зарождавшиеся в его безжизненной груди.

      Нахмурившись, Гарри заметил перевязанное тело человека, но его взгляд был прикован к старым шрамам на спине. Он в раздумье поднёс костяшки пальцев к губам и заметил остальное. Ушибы в изобилии усеяли слабое тело, не говоря уже о многочисленных пластырях, заботливо купленных Мартином ночью в городе. Пушистые волосы скрывали черты лица.

      Изгиб тела, признаться, был приятен, и одного взгляда на это было достаточно, чтобы ощутить лёгкое напряжение в штанах. Гарри был в ярости от самого себя за то, что стал похож на зверя, а не на человека, которого когда-то знал Александр, однако его любимый навеки ушёл из этого мира, и вампир позволил себе подлететь к кушетке и сесть на колени рядом со спящей фигурой юноши. Он не восхищался другим существом уже более двухсот лет и собирался наслаждаться этой близостью столько, сколько мог.

      Тёплое дыхание мальчика касалось его руки, и Гарри тяжело дышал, чувствуя запах свежей крови, наполнявший лёгкие, и каждый новый вдох согревал его ледяное тело. Ему требовалось больше этого восхитительного тепла, поэтому он скользнул носом выше спины, так близко, что почти доставал до кончиков волос, а после переместился вниз и вверх вдоль позвоночника, пытаясь найти самую горячую область.

      Он обнаружил золотой источник тепла у шеи мальчишки и вытянул ладони так, словно юноша перед ним был костром, а Гарри — одиноким путником в лесу. Зейн рассказывал ему о новых и извращённых человеческих традициях, которые появлялись примерно каждые десять лет или около того, и если бы Стайлс мог есть зефир, то он бы обязательно наколол одно лакомство на палочку и пожарил бы над человеком.

      Мужчина старался не думать о вопиющем оскорблении, которым было забрызгано, усеяно, высечено невинное живое существо. И причина была в том, что это в принципе неправильно. Никто, в чьих жилах течёт смертная кровь, даже такая вкусная, не заслужил данной участи, так что Гарри был уверен, что, что бы этот мальчишка ни перенёс, он заслуживал лучшего.

      Несмотря на всё это, развлечься с ним и сделать его ничтожную жизнь лучше Гарри не мог себе позволить, однако это было верным способом закончить прогулки по особняку раз и навсегда. Он и так пропустил этого любопытного котёнка слишком далеко, а юноша не должен привязаться к этому места, иначе однажды встретится с его обитателями — вампирами. Это было серьёзной проблемой, потому что никогда не знаешь, чем всё закончится, пока этот момент не наступит.

      Гарри склонился над шеей мальчишки, готовясь к укусу, подвергая их обоих большой опасности. Клыки показались мгновенно, рот пылал от жажды, и мужчина замер на месте, пытаясь сдержать себя.

      Но прежде, чем Гарри заметил дворецкого позади себя, Мартин быстро оттащил его от человека на кухню, и у древнего вампира не осталось ни единой возможности для сопротивления.

      — Хозяин Гарри, — тихо прошипел тот, вставая между мужчиной и прихожей. — Что он здесь делает? Вы вообще себя контролируете?

      Любой вампир, скорее всего, пополам разорвал бы дворецкого, который посмел встать между ним и едой, и не обратил бы на это никакого внимания, но это был Мартин. Мартин, который делал всё только самое лучшее для Гарри, поэтому Стайлс старался прислушиваться.

      — Принеси мне кровь. Быстро, — приказал он, и верный дворецкий полетел к холодильнику и отпер замок, который вчера вечером закрыл Гарри.

      — Мне подогреть её или…

      — Просто дай мне как можно скорее, — прошептал он и вонзил клыки прямо в пакет, давясь ледяным содержимым. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы перевести дыхание, и спустя какое-то время он ожил и контролировал себя, потому что часть крови, которую он потребил, уберегла его от нападения на мальчишку, даже если вампиру хотелось большего. Ситуация успокоилась, Гарри наконец овладел собой, но простое слово, донёсшееся из гостиной, перевернуло всё с ног на голову.

      — Адриан.

      Гарри мгновенно отпустил пустой пакет, пойманный мгновенным движением Мартина, и, телепортировавшись в гостиную, нагнулся над кушеткой в сильнейшем шоке. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда человек вновь это скажет, но больше никаких слов от него не донеслось. Мальчишка спал и что-то бессвязно бормотал, но «Адриан», видимо, было единственным нормальным словом.

      Невероятно. Ни Гарри, ни Мартин не могли отрицать чётко произнесённого имени, которое до сих пор эхом стояло в особняке. Имя, которое вампир не слышал уже долгие годы, имя, которое человек никак не мог знать.

       _Невозможно._

      Видимо, это было либо каким-то безумным порождением воображения вампира, либо жестоким и смехотворным совпадением всех времён. За две тысячи восемьдесят один год своей страшной жизни Гарри давно забыл, что такое судьба, и уже не надеялся на неё, но в один миг всё перевернулось.

      — Какого чёрта, — шёпотом спросил он у человека с растрёпанными волосами, скрытого под одеялом. — Кто ты такой? И что это было?

      Гарри пришлось тут же спрятаться, когда человек вздрогнул, проснувшись от нараставшего шёпота вампира. Опасаясь, что тот откроет глаза, мужчина бросился обратно на кухню, чтобы написать очередную записку, а после вернуться в своё убежище на ещё одну ночь. Но он был так взволнован происходящим, что не мог прятаться.

      Сначала он хотел запретить человеку когда-либо ещё возвращаться в особняк, но «Адриан» всё изменил. До тех пор, пока последний вздох не сорвётся с губ человека, Гарри намеревался разобраться с этим, потому что всему должно быть логическое объяснение, ведь не просто так было произнесено это слово. К тому же почему этот сопящий человек произнёс имя Гарри? Самое первое, самое старое имя, и последним, кто так называл его, был…

      Невозможно. Всего лишь чёртов случай, и вампир собирался во всём разобраться. До этого момента все его действия были не больше, чем детскими поступками, и теперь ему нужно как-то наладить отношения с мальчишкой, чтобы совершить задуманное… Только и всего.

      Он дал Мартину ещё один список дел, которые тот должен решить до восхода солнца, и, дождавшись, когда верный дворецкий уйдёт в город, вновь вернулся к жестокому человеку.

      Он оставил новую записку на журнальном столике и задержал взгляд на спящей красавице, а после, едва сдерживая рвущееся наружу разочарование, беззвучно взлетел на четвёртый этаж, желая закрыться в своей комнате от несправедливого мира до тех пор, пока не взойдёт солнце.

      — Адриан… Быть этого не может!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Сустейн-педаль — педаль рояля для увеличения продолжительности звучания извлечённой ноты.  
> [2]Средняя педаль При нажатии на среднюю педаль рояля, также называемую педалью sostenuto или педалью удержания звука, остаётся звучать только та струна, демпферы которой были подняты в момент нажатия этой педали. Нажатые после этого звуки обычно приглушаются.  
> [3] Vie à L'Intérieur — от фр. «Другая сторона жизни»  
> [4] Военно-полевой госпиталь М.Э.Ш. (1969)
> 
> Примечание от автора:  
> Что же, песня «Бесконечный год» звучит примерно так.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8A4HaR9LJzI   
> Это Rue des Cascades Дейва Томаса.   
> Есть ещё Yann Tiersen — Rue des Cascades https://youtu.be/z6d014TiU7g  
> Мне нравится первая версия, потому что во второй женщина поёт невероятно трепетным голосом, но не стесняйтесь смотреть оба. По крайней мере, так звучит мелодия, которую написал Гарри, но в будущем будет больше отсылок к игре Луи.   
> Очень важное замечание: я знаю, что здесь нет обманных переходов, вообще ни одного. НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ В МЕНЯ! Но именно так я чувствую эту песню, и она точно подходит. Я прошу прощения у музыкантов, потому что это ужасно. Однако я вижу именно так.   
> Далее, футболист Трой похож на молодого Бобби Шермана, а Данте... Вспомните старшую школу, а потом самого жалкого парня. Он может быть спортивным, но не обязательно, однако это действительно очень красивый дурачок. Вероятнее, что просто гигантский мудак. Да, Данте выглядит как парень со светлыми волосами и зелёными глазами.


End file.
